Another Guest In The Velvet Room
by SoSuke40
Summary: Souji decides to share the power of infinite Personas with Yosuke. Yosuke is ecstatic, but there's also a little romance going on between them. As amazing as infinite Personas sound, can Yosuke really handle it?
1. How It All Started

**Another Guest In The Velvet Room**

**SoSuke40**

Author's note

Hey readers! This is Azaria and thanks for taking the time to read my first Souji and Yosuke story. It took quite a while to do, so do your best to enjoy it. It's my first, as I've already said, so it might not be very good. But that's okay! I have a whole series to go (good luck getting through all of them) so it shouldn't be terrible. Alright then, without further adieu, here is Another Guest in the Velvet Room!

Another Guest In The Velvet Room

Chapter 1

Souji saw the Shadow come to him at an alarming pace and he closed his eyes and hid his face. He waited for the final blow to knock him out but it didn't come, so he took a peek. He stared open-mouthed as Yosuke was stood in front of him, holding the kunai in front of his face. "I've got it, Souji! Don't worry, just stand up and continue!" Yosuke shouted over his shoulder and Souji nodded. Souji stood up and dusted off his trousers, then grabbed his katana and took his fighting stance. "That's it Yosuke, let the Shadow fall and release an All-Out-Attack." Souji instructed, so Yosuke nodded and moved aside without warning, letting the Shadow fall to the ground. "Let's go Partner!" Yosuke shouted over to Souji, and Souji nodded. "Alright!" Yosuke cheered and winked at everyone to be prepared. Yosuke punched the air and exclaimed: "Out of our way!" Yosuke led the attack, kunai at the ready; the rest of the team followed suit and slashed, struck and pierced with all they had. "Yosuke, watch out! You nearly got my finger!" Chie shouted. "Sorry, but don't stop me now! I'm raring to keep slashing." Yosuke smiled excitedly and kept hacking at the Shadow. Everyone broke out of the All-Out-Attack and stood back in their places. The Shadow disappeared in a crimson cloud, leaving behind a foul smell that everyone had gotten use to. Souji decided that everyone should exit the TV and rest for now. "Why do we have to go and rest Souji? We're all in tip-top condition!" Yosuke tried to persuade Souji but he raised an eyebrow as Chie held her arm in mild pain, Yukiko had a slightly bleeding shin and Yosuke had a massive bruise forming on his cheek. Souji checked his wallet to see if he could pay the fox so they could continue; but shook his head grimly when he found 50 yen in the bottom of his grey wallet. "There's no chance of that Yosuke, I'm broke and everyone has quite a few injuries." Souji shook his head again, his bangs swaying in front of his eyes. Yosuke sighed but admitted defeat.

"Alright then, let's go back for now." Yosuke looked at Chie and Yukiko; they both nodded and leapt into the TV. Yosuke was about to go into the TV that leads to Junes but Souji grabbed his wrist. Yosuke looked at Souji with a questionable expression on his delicate face. "What's wrong partner? Have I done something wrong?" Yosuke asked, a slight wobble in his voice. "No, it's just...I want to talk to you." Souji let go of Yosuke's wrist slowly as Yosuke removed his foot from the TV. "What's wrong? Did Jiraiya do something weird?" Yosuke smacked his forehead in an attempt to discipline his Persona. "No, it's more personal than that. Come with me." Souji walked over to the corner of the Entrance Hall. "There's nothing here Souji." Yosuke said as Souji stared across the railing at the Velvet Room door. Souji frowned at Yosuke and watched his expression flicker from confused to curious and back again. "Focus your mind and stare at that spot right there." Souji pointed at the Velvet Room door, that only he could see. Yosuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth so Souji rested on the railing and massaged his own temple peacefully. Yosuke cried out slightly, holding his head and stumbling around. Souji held his arm and steadied him as Yosuke groaned and muttered that he felt dizzy. Souji quietened him but did nothing more for the next couple of moments. Yosuke opened his eyes and looked at the spot where Souji was looking; he saw a purple door, glowing brightly. "I see, a new guest. This IS interesting! Master Souji, please invite our new guest in here." Souji heard Igor summon him and Yosuke into the Velvet Room. Before Yosuke could say or do anything, Souji grabbed Yosuke's sweaty palm and brought him into the Velvet Room.

Yosuke blinked hard so he could adjust his eyes to the dim limousine lighting. Souji seated Yosuke in his seat and stood behind him, leaning on the back of the chair. "Why, it certainly is a pleasant surprise to see yet another guest in the Velvet Room when we already have a guest occupying this room. Now, what is your name, young sir?" Igor turned his gaze to Yosuke and Souji saw Yosuke slump in his seat slightly, secretly uncomfortable. "M-My name's Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke said, murmuring. "Splendid! Well, because you have been able to access the Velvet Room, both you and Master Souji have full access to the Persona Compendium and please feel free to ask me to fuse two Personas together." Igor smiled eerily, so both Yosuke and Souji shuddered unnoticeably. Margaret smiled and waved her hand carefully. "You may leave, Master Yosuke, Master Souji. We hope to see you both again soon." Yosuke rose from his seat, thanked Igor and Margaret and left with Souji. "What the heck was that about Souji?" Yosuke smiled but waved his arms around wildly, imitating a demented bird. "I've invited you into the Velvet Room, you have the same power that I do." Souji said, unusually calmly despite Yosuke's sudden outburst. Yosuke stopped and blinked a bit blankly. "I... have the power to... change Personas?" Yosuke suddenly ran around the perimeter of the Entrance Hall cheering and hollering. Souji couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so happy and innocent. "I could get used to this..." Souji said to himself as he grabbed Yosuke's wrist and tugged him through the TV with him.


	2. Velvet Room In Shopping District!

Chapter 2

Yosuke and Souji squinted in the bright fluorescent light of Junes' electronics department; Chie and Yukiko were stood there, talking. "Hey guys, we were just talking about you two." Chie grinned, but it looked unusually creepy. "We were just discussing the fact that you two hang out together way too much, we think it's a bit odd." Yukiko looked at Yosuke's excited expression. "What's the matter Yosuke-kun? Have you done something?" Yukiko looked at Souji as she asked that question. "We'll tell you when we go into the TV again tomorrow. Let's go into the shopping district, Yosuke needs to see something." Souji began walking out of Junes, Yosuke running a little to catch up to him, Chie and Yukiko were following behind them whispering and giggling. Both Souji and Yosuke looked over their shoulders, and then scowled at them, Chie and Yukiko silenced themselves, trying to look innocent. Yosuke whispered to Souji: "They both look like they've done a number two in their pants." Yosuke and Souji looked over their shoulders once more and fell about laughing. "I know, right? They totally look like they have an issue in the southern area!" Souji laughed hysterically, holding his side as Yosuke put his elbow on Souji's shoulder, still laughing. "Geez, will you two shut up? What's so funny...?" Chie asked, hands on her hips. "Hey, Chie sounds like she's got the Chipmunks in her voice box." Yosuke whispered, making them both laugh even harder. "I think we should use that ailment... what's it called again?" Yukiko put a hand on her chin and looked up at the sky. "Mute, Yukiko. It's called Mute." Chie had a sense of sarcasm in her voice. "Our Personas don't have a Mute thingy..." Yukiko scowled at Souji, jealous of his vast amount of attacks and ailments. Souji heard and looked over his shoulder, tears in his eyes from the laughing. "Hey Yukiko, Bufudyne." Souji grinned as Yukiko scowled and shook her head. Yosuke looked over his shoulder, tears rolling down his face uncontrollably. "Hey Chie, Agidyne." Yosuke stuck out his tongue as Chie held up her middle finger and looked away. The two boys laughed yet again, exchanging high fives. "Persona change!" Both Souji and Yosuke punched the air triumphantly. "What are you talking about Yosuke? You can't change Personas!" Chie exclaimed. "Then they know nothing." Yosuke whispered as they reached the shopping district.

"Why are we even HERE?" Chie said rudely as she looked at the oddly busy shopping district. "Yosuke, look beside Daidara, what do you see?" Souji pointed at the wall. Yosuke's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. "THEM again? I'm totally getting some of your Personas!" Yosuke held up his wallet and ran towards the wall, laughing crazily. "Hey, where are you going, Yosuke-kun? That's just a wall!" Yukiko shouted over to the excited teenager. Yukiko squeaked a little as Yosuke seemed to disappear into the wall. "I'll get him Yukiko, I'll be back in a second." Souji ran into the Velvet Room door as he heard Chie and Yukiko scream. Souji saw Yosuke sat next to Margaret, choosing Personas. "Can I have these three?" Yosuke pointed to Yatsufusa, Odin and Scathach. Margaret waved her hand yet again and Yosuke glowed slightly. "There you go." Margaret rested her hand on the Compendium yet again. Igor looked up, and stopped shining his unnaturally long nose. "Hello Master Souji, what can we help you with?" Igor clapped his hands slightly. "Nothing, thank you. I have to keep an eye on this one..." Souji nodded at the excitable Yosuke. "I shall be removing him now, Igor. Thank you Margaret." Souji held Yosuke's wrist as though he were a child. "Aww! I wanted to see what other Personas you have!" Yosuke whined as he was getting pulled through the door. "Tough, you have enough for today." Souji was stern and serious. As soon as they had entered the shopping district, they still heard screams. "We're... back?" Yosuke asked, being cautious around the screaming women. "That was a very scary magic trick!" Yukiko gasped. "I hate it when Souji does that inside the TV." Chie crossed her arms. "I can do that trick too... because that's all it is... it's just a trick." Yosuke looked away mysteriously. "I wish I could do that too. It's not fair!" Chie stamped her foot angrily, so her hair flew up in the air comically. "Maybe Souji will teach you that then. If you have a level of closeness as high as ours, then you'd get a lesson on..." Yosuke was interrupted by an excited Chie. "A lesson on how to walk through walls? Sweet, it'll be just like the kung fu films! Hwa taaaa!" Chie kicked up her leg and nearly hit a passing housewife. "So sorry!" Chie put her hands over her own mouth as the housewife walked away, muttering to herself moodily. "Sorry for dragging you girls here. You can go home if you want." Souji apologised sweetly, adding a dazzling grin as well. "Whatever Souji. Just don't waste our time again, okay?" Chie grumbled, turned on her heel and walked away. "Sorry about Chie's attitude Souji-kun. She's just tired. We'll see you later." Yukiko apologised quickly and ran after Chie. Yosuke and Souji looked at each other and burst into a new wave of laughter. "She's always in a mood, so being tired is no excuse." Yosuke managed to say in between laughs. "Yeah, yeah." Souji slapped the back of Yosuke's head playfully. "Come on Yosuke, let's get you home." Souji walked towards Yosuke's house, not turning around again. "Hey, Souji! Wait for me!" Yosuke called and ran to catch up to him.


	3. Souji and Yosuke Mood Swings

Chapter 3

Both of the boys reached Yosuke's house, cheery and excitable. "I have to say, knowing that I have the same power as you, the LEADER of the group, makes me feel really special." Yosuke smiled to himself. "Whatever, just don't let it go to your head." Souji rolled his eyes comically and Yosuke smiled wryly. "When have I ever let it NOT go to my head?" Yosuke made an attempt at contradicting Souji, but failed miserably. Souji shook his head and grinned, Yosuke was deliberately being innocent to try and wind Souji up. "Well, I've got to go now. Nanako will be wondering where I am." Souji turned on his heel and began to head home. Yosuke tugged on Souji's shirt and said, in almost a whisper: "You can stay over, we need to talk about this... new power." Souji looked a little dazed, but nodded. Souji took out his phone and rang Dojima, who was conveniently at home with Nanako, telling him that he was sleeping at Yosuke's house. "I'll be back at the regular time tomorrow." Souji reassured Dojima and Yosuke heard a low pitched buzz coming from the phone. Souji closed his phone, turned to Yosuke and nodded, an unusual line of beaded sweat on his brow. "Yeah, it's cool with Dojima." Yosuke grinned and let go of Souji's shirt, surprised that he was still holding onto it. Yosuke opened the door to his house and closed it behind Souji. "Hey Yosuke, your mum and I need to go out for the night; so look after the house alright?" Yosuke's dad called. "Yeah, Dad. Can Souji stay over tonight?" Yosuke asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. There was a small pause and Souji began to get fidgety. "Yeah, sure. Souji's a nice lad, always helpful at Junes, being loyal friends with you..." Yosuke's dad began talking about Souji and praising him. "Enough Dad. We'll be in my room." Yosuke stomped up the stairs, with Souji following behind him.

When they'd gotten into Yosuke's room, Souji asked Yosuke quietly: "What's the matter?" Yosuke turned around and looked at Souji, slightly surprised. "Nothing's up, why do you ask?" Yosuke's face went a little red and he folded his arms across his chest defensively. "You seem to be in a bit of a mood right now. Is it because your dad was saying all that stuff?" Souji sat himself down on one of Yosuke's beanbags on the floor. Yosuke sighed and slumped into the beanbag next to Souji, unfolded his arms and then looked at his best friend. "Well, yeah. My parents are always bugging me to be more like you, so I get really fed up at times. They see you like you're some perfect being, someone that everyone wants to be like." Yosuke fiddled with his brown, spiky hair, smoothing it down and curling it around his fingers. "It's as though... my parents have never wanted the real me, they've always wanted someone who looks like their son but acts likes you. I've faced my other self, but this..." Yosuke trailed off miserably. Souji looked at Yosuke helplessly. "I didn't know Yosuke. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could've done something!" Souji said, in a tone that Souji was not used to hearing. "What could you have done Souji? There's nothing you can do! My parents find you perfect, no matter what you do!" Yosuke's voice was rising, so Souji decided to do so too. "I would've found something out! That's what friends do, they help each other, they watch out for each other!" Souji clenched his fists tightly, this was beginning to turn into real fight, but friends have to fight to stay friends, right? "That's what makes you so likeable to my parents, you're always the one saying sensible and meaningful things, giving stupid riddles and making sure you're in everyone's good books! You act like you know everything but you don't Souji, you don't!" Yosuke stood up and stomped his foot in severe frustration. Souji blinked at Yosuke but said nothing. Yosuke turned his back on Souji and muttered darkly: "I'll go and get the guest futon." Yosuke walked out of his room, and closed the door behind him. Yosuke pushed his back against the door and slid down it, sitting on the floor. He put his knees under his chin but buried his face into his lap. On the other side of the door, Souji did the same. The two friends both put their head on the door and looked at the ceiling.

Souji took his back off of the door, turned around and stared at the door; he touched it delicately and a minute tear came to his eye. "I know you're there Yosuke." Souji whispered. Silence. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Souji whispered again. A small tear ran down Souji's cheek. "I'm sorry Yosuke. Don't be mad at me." Souji tried to say, without making it obvious that he was crying. Yosuke only frowned at the door. "I don't want you to be mad at me because of my personality. I bet you think that I'm putting on a persona..." Souji smiled a little as he heard a little chuckle from the other side of the door. Yosuke knelt up and faced the door; he put his cheek to the door and closed his eyes. _Souji, when will you understand? I'm not specifically mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that my parents don't like me for being me. _Yosuke stood up and then tiptoed away to get the futon from the airing cupboard. Souji knelt up, rested his teary cheek against the door and closed his eyes. _Yosuke, why aren't you replying? Are you really that mad at me? I don't mean to be so 'perfect'. _Souji sighed and sat back in the beanbag. "I feel as though I've lost my best friend. I didn't know my heart would break like this..." Souji muttered to himself as he pushed his grey bangs out of his face. He put his face in his hands and sat motionless for many moments. Yosuke crept into the room with the futon overpowering him. "Um... S-Souji. I have the futon here. I-I'll just put it up." Yosuke stuttered as he fumbled with the futon. Souji looked up, his big grey eyes an unusual red. "Huh?" was all that Souji could utter. Yosuke's heart sunk to the depths of his body. _No way, I didn't make Souji cry did I? This is worse than anything I've ever been through! _Yosuke knelt in front of Souji and looked him in the eye. "Tell me the truth Souji, did I make you cry?" Yosuke made an attempt to get Souji to talk to him. Souji looked away from him, rubbing his nose softly. Yosuke sighed pitifully but didn't pursue it further; instead, he put up the futon wordlessly.

Souji didn't say anything but he knew that Yosuke knew that Souji was upset. Souji stood up and Yosuke turned around quickly. "Huh? Where are you going?" Yosuke began to panic. They'd only been at his house for about an hour or so and they'd already gotten into a fight, was Souji going to leave already? "Toilet." Souji muttered and walked out of the room. Yosuke sighed with relief and resumed putting the futon up. Souji hit himself repeatedly as he went to the bathroom. _Why the hell am I acting so moody? Cut it out Souji, just be normal, or at least, your version of normal. _Souji locked the bathroom door behind him and then stood menacingly over the sink. _Here goes nothing..._ Souji closed his eyes and hit his head repeatedly on the sink. _This isn't clearing my thoughts. Maybe I'm supposed to bleed to think properly? _Souji hit his head harder, bruising his face severely. "Why... is this not...working?" Souji exclaimed as he looked in the mirror above the sink. "Or maybe... this is my way of toughening myself up." Souji sighed, flushed the toilet as if he went, let the sink run for a few seconds and left the bathroom. Meanwhile, Yosuke finished setting the futon up and was stretched out on his own. "I hate myself." Yosuke mumbled. "What the hell was I thinking... making our leader cry like that." Yosuke turned to the wall and crouched into a ball. "Maybe this is my way of toughening myself up." Yosuke sighed, pulled the covers over his head and bit the skin around his thumb. Yosuke heard the door open and close so he looked over the covers to see a bruised Souji Seta. "What happened?" Yosuke shot out of bed and went over to his slightly bleeding friend. "I did this to myself." Souji pushed Yosuke away and sat on the guest futon. Yosuke sat beside him quietly and held up Souji's shaking hand. Souji looked at Yosuke silently and bit the very edge of his lip. _I hope I don't start crying again. _Yosuke saw tears brimming in Souji's eyes and opened his arms out. _Geez, this is so gay... _Yosuke's thoughts were interrupted by Souji's grey hair tickling his chin. Souji was nestled into Yosuke's t-shirt and had his face hidden. Yosuke put one arm around his shoulders awkwardly. "Um... Souji..." Yosuke stuttered and tried to find the right words to say. "Mmm... I'm tired. Let me sleep here." Souji mumbled into Yosuke's t-shirt. "O-Okay..."

Yosuke opened one eye sleepily and saw that Souji still had his head on Yosuke's chest. _This isn't half awkward... _Yosuke tapped Souji carefully as Souji shuffled around in his sleep. Yosuke stopped tapping Souji and watched him. Souji had a cutesy smile on his face, his hair was spread out everywhere and his face peaceful. Yosuke grinned but stopped and winced to himself. _This cannot be happening! I'm... falling for our leader? No way, how could I let this happen? _Souji shuffled on Yosuke's chest once more. "Yo...suke..." Yosuke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he wanted to scream. "Yosuke... stop punching me...it hurts..." Souji said in his sleep. Souji's face became contorted and confused so Yosuke cuddled Souji closely reluctantly. "Souji, wake up. Come on partner, get up." Yosuke whispered in Souji's ear, whilst shaking his body. Souji opened his grey eyes sleepily and yawned. "Is that you, Yosuke?" Souji whispered as he touched Yosuke's face uncertainly. "It's me, Souji. Good morning." Yosuke said as he stretched. "Good morning partner." Souji pushed his cheek against Yosuke's and hummed contently. Yosuke's face went a deep crimson and Souji could feel it against his own skin. _Souji, why are you doing this? You're making it more difficult for me to be around you. _"What's the matter Yosuke? Do you get nervous if I get close to you?" Souji ran a finger of Yosuke's jaw delicately, whilst looking Yosuke in the eye. _I know your dirty little secret Yosuke. Don't try and hide it, I know how you feel. _"I... NO! I have pride! I don't swing that way anyway!" Yosuke began to panic but went even more red. Souji smiled and had a wild and wacky idea that only he could think of. Souji leant over quietly and kissed his cheek (as a joke of course) and watched as Yosuke sat, slightly dazed, touching his newly kissed cheek. "I love you Yosuke." Souji rested his head on Yosuke's shoulder and grinned mischievously. _That will certainly mess up your mind now. 'I don't swing that way.' You do now. _"I-I love you too?" Yosuke questioned himself. "Do you, Yosuke? Do you really mean it?" Souji looked at Yosuke innocently. Yosuke managed to blush a deeper red but nodded. "I mean it Souji. I love you." Yosuke tried to reassure Souji. Souji kissed Yosuke's cheek again and rubbed his nose on Yosuke's soft cheeks. Yosuke gently took Souji's head off of his cheek, turned to him and kissed his lips gently. Souji opened his eyes in sudden shock. _Damn, he's... quite a good kisser. This is going to get out of hand but... I don't want to stop now. Yosuke..._

At eleven o clock, the two boys had made a promise to not tell anyone about their new relationship. "If we do, who knows what will happen." Yosuke said, tugging his top on. _I can't believe we kissed. I think my heart will stop sometime soon. Souji, why did you have to manipulate me like this? _"But what if I can't handle waiting all day and decide to kiss you... say, I don't know... the Junes food court?" Souji laughed as he peeled his pyjama top off and stood topless in front of the mirror. Yosuke turned around and looked at Souji, the end result, a nosebleed. Souji saw Yosuke in the mirror and gasped. "Yosuke, that's gross. I don't even want to know what you were thinking before hand." Souji went over to Yosuke and gently pinched his nose. "Ouch! Well, I saw your torso... I didn't know you were so muscular." Yosuke said, blushing yet again, but very faintly. "Ha, it's because I have to work out every day to look out for everyone in the TV." Souji laughed. _So innocent, yet dirty-minded. Yosuke, you definitely are one-of-a-kind; I'm glad I'm with you. _"Now, turn around, I'm changing my trousers." Souji turned Yosuke around, went back to the mirror and took his trousers off. He looked at himself in the mirror and broke into laughter. Yosuke turned around curiously and nearly fainted when he saw Souji. _What the hell, why are you so fit? Why can't I be more like you? _"What's... what's the matter?" Yosuke caught his breath but had to lean against the wall. "I look like a total idiot, my muscles are so retarded." Souji flicked his toned stomach and laughed. "Yeah right, at least you HAVE muscles! I just have a stomach, no special features." Yosuke pulled up his top and stared at his stomach. "Yosuke, you're perfect. Stop putting yourself down." Souji went over to Yosuke and cuddled him._ I'm not sure that I want to play him like this, he's kind of vulnerable but so hot. _"Come on Yosuke, we'll be late to meet the girls in Junes." Souji tugged on his trousers but left his top off. "It's sunny, I'm leaving my top off." Souji winked at Yosuke and walked out of the room. Yosuke did the button on his trousers and ran after Souji. "Hey, don't get too carried away, you're mine, understand?" Yosuke laughed as they left the house.


	4. Bathhouse Bedlam!

Chapter 4

As they reached Junes, the girls turned in their seats and stared at Souji open mouthed. "What's up girls? What are you staring at?" Souji looked innocently confused and Yosuke managed to hold back a smile. "N-Nothing Souji." Chie stammered, as she averted her gaze elsewhere, as did Yukiko. _I would mess with them, but Yosuke would get the wrong idea. I'm in the mood for playing about with people. _"Right, well, let's go everyone." Souji headed off in the direction of the electronics department with Yosuke but they both hid in a caretaker cupboard quickly and they put their ears to the door, listening to Chie and Yukiko walk past. "I feel like such a bad boy." Yosuke whispered. Souji turned around and put a strand of Yosuke's hair behind his ear. "You're MY bad boy Yosuke." Souji whispered and kissed Yosuke, but made it last longer. _It's difficult, keeping this up. Yosuke, you're such a bloody good kisser... _Yosuke moaned and wrapped his slick arms around Souji's neck. Souji ran a hand through Yosuke's hair and grunted softly. _Souji, this is so nice. I wish I could do more, but I don't know how... _There were a series of groans, grunts and moans in the quiet cupboard. "Souji... I can't believe that we're doing this..." Yosuke pulled his head back, taking his lips away. _What did I just say? Am I being serious, it's as though I never wanted to be with him. _"Don't you like doing this?" Souji asked quietly. He looked at Yosuke with questionable eyes. _Has he always wanted to be with me? Or the opposite, and I've just forced him to do this? _"I do... it's just that..." Yosuke stopped talking suddenly. "I've liked you since the day we met Yosuke. I've always wanted to make you happy. If you don't tell me what's up, then I'll never know." Souji cupped Yosuke's face in his hands. "I'm a little nervous." Yosuke looked deep into Souji's eyes. "About what? About being kissed?" Souji stared at Yosuke's warm brown eyes and his heart melted. "Well, yeah. I've never kissed before. I'm not exactly attractive..." Yosuke sighed. "Shut up, idiot." Souji put his arms around Yosuke protectively and buried his face into Yosuke's spiky hair. "Stop putting yourself down and enjoy our moments together." Souji said. "That's why I love you. You're so blunt and straight-talking. But I think we should go now." Yosuke grabbed Souji's hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss. They both ran after the two girls, who had nearly reached the electronics department. "That's why we should never do that at times when we're entering the TV." Yosuke huffed as he ran. "Tell me later. Right now, we need to get there, NOW." Souji said. Somehow, the girls had not got there before the boys, but that was a relief for the two lovers. "That's why you're not that well-built, you don't exercise." Souji laughed as Yosuke huffed, puffed and wheezed.

When the girls had finally arrived, they went inside the TV. "Girls, I have a special announcement. Yosuke has a new power." Souji grinned. "He has the same power as I, the power to change Personas." Yosuke focussed his inner self and changed Jiraiya into Odin. "Yosuke, use me as a test subject. Use Panta Rhei on me." Souji changed his Persona into one that absorbs wind. "Odin!" Yosuke slashed the card and Odin came out and performed Panta Rhei on Souji. "Yatsufusa!" Yosuke slashed another card and used Agilao on Yukiko. "Scathach!" Yosuke slashed one last card and used Bufudyne on Chie. The girls looked at Yosuke, impressed by his new ability. Souji frowned at him, went over to him and whispered; "I only said Panta Rhei. Those two could have been severely damaged if you'd used the incorrect skills. Next time, just ask." Souji reprimanded Yosuke quietly. Yosuke bit his lip and looked out into the distance. _Souji... your words hurt. Can't you be a little bit pleased about it? _Yosuke walked over to the Velvet Room and stood outside the door, gazing out into the distance, thinking and trying not to burst into tears. "So, when did Yosuke get this privilege?" Chie asked. "Yesterday, that's how he walks through walls. He goes into this special room, gets a few new Personas and comes back out. That goes for me as well." Souji said, glancing over at Yosuke nervously. _Yosuke... don't be mad at me. I have to discipline you, or else you won't be able to handle the pressure of infinite Personas. _Souji ceased the conversation with the two chatty girls and went over to the upset teenager. "Sorry." Souji said in a hushed tone. Yosuke turned around, tears dripping down his face. "It hurt Souji. I was only trying to impress you." Yosuke sobbed quietly. "I know Yosuke. It's just that, if you use Personas freely like that, someone will get hurt. I should know..." Souji trailed off. There was this one time where Souji had used four Personas at once, but three backfired and broke his ribs. Souji touched his ribs subconsciously and brought himself back to reality. "I mean it Yosuke, I'm sorry. I would cuddle you but..." Souji nodded in the direction of Chie and Yukiko dejectedly. Yosuke wiped his eyes and looked at Souji with large, watery, brown eyes. "I get it..." Yosuke left a small pause and added embarrassedly, "I love you." Souji smiled gently and resisted the temptation to tackle him to the ground and kiss him. "I love you too. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Let's go now." Souji turned around, called the girls and began walking to the next dungeon, the Steamy Bathhouse.

The girls suddenly became very fidgety and annoying. Souji looked over his shoulder and asked the girls: "What's up? Is the heat getting to you?" Souji, himself, was turning red from the heat but decided not to say anything about it. "Just a little bit Souji-kun. We're doing our best to keep cool, but it's not working." Yukiko said. "Well, we're only having a quick training session on the lower floors, we'll take a break outside, then re-enter to save Kanji." Souji said, adding a small laugh at the end. Yosuke ignored everyone and thought about if he should spend the night with Souji. _Souji's so fit, Souji's so cool, Souji can do so much more than I can. But why do I feel like we're finally equal, when we're obviously not. He has girls chasing after him and people looking up to him, and I have girls staring and staying away from me and people looking down on me. _Yosuke was so deep in thought that he ran straight into a wall. "Careful, you'll injure yourself." Souji steered Yosuke by the shoulders through the door. Souji whispered softly in Yosuke's ear, "You can't injure yourself. I need you Yosuke." There was a pleading tone in Souji's voice and Yosuke couldn't resist it. Yosuke automatically reached up and kissed Souji's sweet lips but realised his mistake and blushed plentifully. "S-Sorry, I know I have to wait until we're alone." Yosuke said, looking in another direction. "I know it's hard, but we have to do this. We can't tell people we're together, or else people will hate both of us and look at us in disgust." Souji said, turning Yosuke's head to look at him. Yosuke rubbed his face on Souji's cheek lovingly. "I love being with you. I can be myself, be honest, you know?" Yosuke said, mainly to himself. Chie and Yukiko were too busy talking, laughing and gossiping to notice the two boys caressing each other's cheeks. "Your skin's so soft." Souji whispered and bit into Yosuke's neck, gradually biting harder and harder, making Yosuke open his mouth and cry out silently. "S-Souji... stop it. That's really..." Yosuke breathed in sharply without finishing his sentence. "Mmm, it's nice and primal. You like it, don't you?" Souji gazed into Yosuke's eyes. Yosuke looked into big smoky-grey eyes and softened a little bit more. "It's hot Souji. Do it more." Yosuke lifted his head, indicating that he wanted more. Souji bit in another spot on Yosuke's neck, all the while, Yosuke was cringing and gritting his teeth. "You are so sensitive here. You're so cute and tanned as well, you're so perfect." Souji cooed. Yosuke looked at Souji's expression and chuckled to himself. _Psh... yeah right! You're so perfect, you don't even know it. _"Kiss me Souji..." Yosuke pleaded. Souji obeyed and kissed Yosuke's waiting lips. "Mmm, Souji." Yosuke breathed, eyes half lidded. "Yosuke..." Souji breathed back, sliding his tongue over Yosuke's. Yosuke rubbed his tongue on Souji's forcefully, obtaining dominance. Yosuke could hear his heart beat in his ears as he became more and more aroused. "You're so bad..." Yosuke breathed as Souji slid a hand down Yosuke's top. "You want more... but not now." Souji's whispers lingered in Yosuke's ears. They stopped abruptly, remembering the two girls behind them. Fortunately, the girls were still talking and gossiping. "My heart nearly stopped, I thought they'd seen us." Yosuke sighed in relief. "If they did, I'd come up with an excuse." Souji laughed as he released Yosuke's shoulders.

They reached the Steamy Bathhouse safe and sound, as usual. Teddie was nowhere to be seen, which was very unusual. "Huh, I wonder where Teddie is..." Yukiko looked around questionably. "He's probably busy." Yosuke shrugged Yukiko's question off. "Let's go in then. Is everyone ready?" Souji said, fixing his glasses on his face. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko put theirs on too, nodding and getting their weapons and armour prepared. "I'm running on ahead, come in when you guys are prepared." Souji shouted over his shoulder as he ran inside, katana in his hands. Souji disappeared inside and Yosuke looked after him, smiling a little bit. _He's so reckless. It's so cute. _Chie tapped Yosuke on the back viciously; so Yosuke turned around... to meet a punch in the face. "Ow... Chie! What the hell was that for?" Yosuke exclaimed, touching his freshly punched cheek in agony. "You're gay!" Chie exclaimed, her fringe flying up. "What kind of accusation is THAT? What makes you say that?" Yosuke said, slightly flustered and worried. "Allow me Yosuke-kun. You hang around with Souji-kun quite a lot..." Yukiko said, taking out a small notepad. "We're best friends, it's what we do, hanging out." Yosuke said, rolling his eyes. "You go to his house quite a lot, and vice versa..." Yukiko looked up from her notepad to see a defensive Yosuke. Yosuke folded his arms and blushed slightly. "I-I need help with studying..." Yosuke said, looking at the ground. "Finally, you two are always really close together when you're walking together. It's a little suspicious." Yukiko said, putting her notepad back in her pocket. "Just like girls, we share a fair amount of secrets. Nothing that concerns you two though." Yosuke replied, his heart pounding faster and faster. _Crap, we're doomed now. Souji will be so upset about this, if they don't believe my story. _Chie and Yukiko nodded and said simultaneously: "Ohhhhhhh..." Yosuke smiled at them both. "What, did you seriously think that I was gay?" Yosuke chuckled to himself, as the girls blushed and told him that they thought he was a bi. "Same damn difference." Chie huffed as she turned her back on Yosuke. "Come in when you girls are ready." Yosuke said as he grabbed his kunai and ran inside the hot sauna. He met Souji, who was fiddling with the possible accessories he could equip. Souji looked a little startled when he spotted Yosuke but smiled wildly. "I thought you'd never come in. Come on. Let's go kick some..." Yosuke put a finger to Souji's lips. "We nearly got caught out." Yosuke whispered to his partner. Souji's eyes widened dramatically and his mouth fell open. "Do they know now? What are we going to do?" Souji began to fear the worst. "Don't worry, I made up a story and they believed it. We're in the clear now." Yosuke smiled and put his forehead on Souji's affectionately. Souji closed his eyes and smiled as well, relaxed and serene. "Thank you Yosuke, you're so dominant." Souji sighed blissfully.

The boys ran further and further into the sauna, holding hands and laughing as couples do. "Souji... can we stop? I'm not a good runner." Yosuke let go of Souji's hand and held his side in agony. Souji watched over Yosuke, beaming a little as Yosuke's top flew up a little bit. The two boys heard a voice somewhere above them. "Ooooh! Two lovely boys, well developed too! Mmm, being a man is so... manly." Souji looked at Yosuke with broad grey eyes. "Yosuke... that wasn't you was it...?" Souji said slowly. "Hell no..." Yosuke shuddered. The boys stood close together, looking around wildly. Yosuke heard a gunshot from behind and Souji stumbled and fell over. "Ow... I hate these guys..." Souji muttered, picking his katana up and returning to his feet. Three Bribed Fuzz stood over the two partners. "Souji, are you alright?" Yosuke said, hands over his mouth. "I'm... fine." Souji said, hiding the gunshot wound. Yosuke saw the wound and grew furious with the Shadows. "You messed with the wrong boyfriend!" Yosuke exclaimed as he slashed the Yatsufusa card, using Agilao. One of the Bribed Fuzz fell over, weak to that attack. "Let's go, Yatsufusa!" Yosuke shouted, slashing the card once more. Yatsufusa obeyed and used that same attack on another Shadow. He repeated that attack on the final one, knocking it over. "Change." Yosuke flicked Odin's card in front of his face. "Rise up, Odin!" Yosuke called forth Odin to use Magarudyne on the Shadows, finishing them off. Souji watched, impressed. "Souji, hang in there. I'll use Diarahan and you'll be fine." Yosuke slashed the Scathach card and used the healing power to cure Souji. Souji smiled, tears in his eyes, and crawled over to Yosuke. "Yosuke..." Souji whispered, looking up at his lover. "What's wrong Souji?"Yosuke bent down and picked up Souji. "You... You're amazing. You've learnt so quickly. I...I'm so proud of you." Souji stuttered in amazement. Yosuke beamed, grabbed Souji's hand and ran further into the sauna. They heard the same voice from before. "I see. You two are together... would it hurt if I joined in on your fun? I'm sure you two have a lot of "fun" together. In fact I'm certain that you do. You, grey haired boy, look like you treat your lover sweetly. Look how happy he is." The voice made the boys even more anxious. "Souji... I'm scared." Yosuke's knees were shaking and his voice was wobbling. Souji picked Yosuke up and held him, bridal style. Yosuke buried his face into Souji's shoulder and didn't look up. Souji pecked Yosuke's hair and ran with him through the sauna. "You're safe with me Yosuke. I won't leave you by yourself or put you in danger. I'll protect you." Souji whispered to his anxious brunette boyfriend. Yosuke mumbled into Souji's t-shirt responsively and shuffled around a little bit. Yosuke looked up quietly and watched Souji's determined face. _He's working hard for the both of us, so I'll do my best too. _Yosuke struggled out of Souji's protective arms and decided to run with him instead. Souji looked slightly hurt but his expression changed to gratitude. Souji held Yosuke's sweaty palm and continued into the Shadow filled sauna.

Chie and Yukiko were still outside talking, forgetting to actually enter the sauna. "Yosuke and Souji are definitely up to something up to something. I can sense it." Chie said, closing her eyes and nodding. "You sound like Teddie..." Yukiko said, beginning a new laughing fit. Chie rolled her eyes but smiled at Yukiko. Meanwhile, inside the sauna, the boys were on the ninth floor, destroying Shadows as though they were nothing. Yosuke huffed and Souji gasped for breath. "Damn, what a workout." Yosuke said and pulled his top up to reveal his abdomen. "Am I getting stomach muscles now?" Yosuke asked a blushing Souji. Souji went over to Yosuke, knelt on the floor and kissed Yosuke's flat stomach. "Yosuke, you're fine as you are." Souji nudged Yosuke stomach with his nose. Yosuke shuddered pleasurably and put the end of his top in his mouth so that his hands were free. Yosuke patted and stroked Souji's hair quietly as Souji ran his wet tongue over Yosuke's stomach. "Souji... that's nice." Yosuke tensed his stomach and opened his mouth in shock because he could see an outline of muscle. Souji saw it too, stood up and cuddled Yosuke with joy. "That's my boyfriend! I'm so happy!" Souji cheered. "So am I. I'm finally going to be fit." Yosuke said breathlessly. "You already are Yosuke. Stop beating yourself up and be proud of yourself." Souji said, a bit too sternly. Yosuke was taken aback but quickly recomposed himself. "Sorry Souji. I know you've heard me say that so many times, but do you remember what I said yesterday? How my parents think you're perfect? That goes for me too, I think you're perfect, so I try and be like you at times." Yosuke said, his mouth still full with his t-shirt. "But I know that I'll never be like you, so I've given up trying to keep my head held high, and I put myself down." Yosuke said, playing with his hair nervously. Souji tilted his head, as a puppy does when its confused. "Yosuke... don't bring that argument up again..." Souji said, slightly annoyed. _Yosuke, you really are jealous of me. I feel so damn bad now, playing Yosuke like this. I have real feelings for him now, I'm not pretending anymore; I'm not putting on a...persona...now. _"Come on then, if you want those muscles to develop and show up properly, we need to do a lot more work." Souji said cheerfully. Yosuke groaned but agreed to it. Souji held Yosuke's sweaty hand and pulled him even further into the sauna.

"You boys are so _bad! _Watching you is so stimulating, so fun! Why don't you make your way up to my sauna room of love and make some love. Get what I mean boys? As I said before, being a man is so... manly..." The voice became more and more... camp. The two boys felt a slight gust of wind around their necks and ears and they shuddered and shivered. "Yosuke... I have a bad feeling about this." Souji said. "Me too, this is going to end in a way that we don't want. I can sense it." Yosuke replied. "Sense? You sound like Teddie!" Souji face-palmed himself, smiling wryly. Yosuke was suddenly pinned to the ground by an invisible force. "Aah! It feels like something's crushing me!" Yosuke said, trying to move his arms and legs. "You look so good like that, brunette. Maybe your grey haired boyfriend would like to 'help you'." The voice said, laughing. "Shut the hell up! You better let him go right now, or I'll find you and crush you to a pulp!" Souji exclaimed, shouting at the ceiling. "I see... you're the dominant one. Yep, I think I'll have you instead." The voice managed to pin down Souji and let Yosuke go. "Souji-kun!" Yosuke exclaimed. "I'll be fine Yosuke, you can go. I don't want you to get hurt." Souji said, looking at a shaking Yosuke. "No way, I'm staying here. We're always going to be together." Yosuke said, kneeling down beside Souji. "Naughty, naughty, brunette. You're getting too close to my new boy-toy." The voice used a big force and slammed Yosuke into the furthest wall. "Aah... S-Souji... help me..." Yosuke whispered, eyes half open. Yosuke fell from the wall, onto the floor, face down; he'd left a massive dent in the wall, along with a small trail of blood. "Yosuke? Yosuke, answer me!" Souji looked over at Yosuke cautiously. Souji kept struggling to get up but did not find much success. "Your ex is unconscious right now. Meanwhile, we'll play a little game; just you and I." The voice said to Souji. "He's... unconscious...?" Souji repeated slowly. "I just said that, weren't you listening? I'll have to punish you nevertheless." The voice used an odd force to pull Souji's top up slowly. "No! Let go of me!" Souji shouted. "No. I'd like to see you make me. This game's fun, don't you like it too? I chose something that you'd like." The voice sounded annoyed. "I hate this game, it's biased. Plus, what do you mean that he's my ex? We're together right now! Not even you can split us up!" Souji screamed at the voice. Yosuke began to twitch and move, lifting his head a little and groaning in pain. "Yosuke! Are you alright?" Souji struggled to get free again. The voice was not impressed. "So, Yosuke. You're with my little boy-toy here. You two are just going to have to break up." The voice told Yosuke selfishly. "No way. We're together until the end!" Yosuke stood up, holding his head with one hand. "Hmph. I know, why don't we all play a game? It's called You're The Walking Dead, Brunette." The voice used another force to slam Yosuke into another wall. "Urgh... I can't... close my eyes... Souji needs me..." Yosuke launched off of the wall and changed his Persona to Odin. "Aah, I see. You've changed the difficulty of this game, from beginner to maniac. Haha, let the games begin then." The voice cackled as it created hundreds of Shadows between the space of Yosuke and Souji. "Good luck. Meanwhile, me and little Souji are going to have a little fun." The voice lifted Souji up into the air and carried him away slowly. "Yosuke!" Souji screamed. "Souji!" Yosuke shouted, sweat falling down his face. "Odin, obliterate every single one of them." Yosuke thrust his hand forward and Odin seemed to use Magarudyne. Odin created a path for Yosuke to run through, so Yosuke smiled up at Odin and sprinted. "Souji, don't worry! I'm coming for you." Yosuke shouted. "No you're not. You need to be aroused to do so." The voice laughed at his own joke. "Shut up! You're not taking my boyfriend!" Yosuke shouted as he took out his Jiraiya card. "Jiraiya, throw me high up in the air!" Yosuke said as he slashed the card. Jiraiya did as he was told and launched a furious Yosuke up in the air. "You messed with the wrong second-year!" Yosuke screamed as he flew closer and closer to Souji. "What? How did you get through? Never mind, I haven't called this maniac level for no reason. Here, take this Hama attack!" The voice laughed darkly as a bright beam of light soared towards Yosuke. "Yosuke! Take my Trumpeter card!" Souji spat out Trumpeter's card and Yosuke caught it and used him. "What? You're repelling it? Take this Mudo attack then!" The voice sent a deadly Mudo attack but Yosuke only blocked it. "Impossible! I can't lose!" The voice shouted as the Hama attack flew threw the ceiling and seemed to hit something. Yosuke landed on the floor and watched as the force dropped Souji from a large height. "I've got you Souji!" Yosuke said as he caught Souji in his arms. Souji buried his face into Yosuke's t-shirt shakily. "You left a trail of blood on that wall, so I thought you were..." Souji looked up at Yosuke nervously. Yosuke touched the back of his head, feeling the blood that was there. "I'll live. Right now, we need to catch this sicko. We need to get him back for messing with us." Yosuke said, nudging Souji hair with his nose. Souji stood up, dusted off his trousers and nodded. "Nobody messes with Sosuke!" Souji put his hands on his hips amusingly. "Sosuke? I like it." Yosuke held Souji's hand and swung it as they headed to the final floor of the dungeon.

Chie and Yukiko were finally in the dungeon but they were way below the two boys. "We were talking for quite a while. I hope the boys have made a lot of progress." Yukiko said, using her fan to cool them both down. "They probably have. Oh, by the way, when you're hanging out with Souji, do you hear this voice? It kind of says: 'Social Link Up!'" Chie asked, wiping the sweat from under her fringe. "Yeah, it's so weird being around him. There's some kind of mysterious aura around him." Yukiko nodded. "They're both weird, especially around each other." Chie said. "I still think there's something going on. But let's keep an eye out." Yukiko said, ceasing the conversation. Up on the top floor, the boys had reached the hottest and steamiest room. Yosuke squeezed Souji's hand anxiously. Souji looked at him and pecked his cheek. "We'll be fine. We've probably faced the worst of it." Souji reassured Yosuke. He nodded, let go of Souji's hand and pushed the door open. There stood Kanji, with a more revealing version of him. The second Kanji wore a loincloth and nothing more. "Souji..." Yosuke whispered, blushing a very deep red. "Y-Yosuke... I..." Souji stuttered, blushing an even deeper red than Yosuke. The real Kanji turned around to see two blushing boys. "The hell? What are you punks doing here?" Kanji shouted. "Rescuing you idiot. What does it look like we're doing? Standing here, enjoying the loincloth?" Yosuke snapped angrily. Kanji blushed as well and turned back around. "Oh I see. You came here after all! That makes me SO happy!" The Shadow Kanji said, clapping his hands delightfully. "So you're the one who messed with us?" Yosuke questioned, fury boiling in him. "If you mean played that game, then yes. It was so exciting, watching you save your little 'friend'." Shadow Kanji laughed, standing on what seemed like a stage. "This guy here..." Shadow Kanji kicked the normal Kanji in the stomach, making him fall over and groan in pain. "He won't accept me." Shadow Kanji glared at Kanji on the floor. "You put on a good act, pretending you're tough and all badass. But you're not. Do you know why?" Shadow Kanji kicked Kanji yet again, but harder. "Urgh... shut up! Keep your mouth shut!" Kanji groaned. "Hmph. I know why." Shadow Kanji launched a powerful kick across Kanji's face, causing him to bleed. "It's because you're scared of girls. You're scared of girls, so you rely on boys; but a bit too much. You converted to being gay didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Shadow Kanji bent down and shouted in Kanji's ear, pinching his ear very hard. "Argh! No! It's not... like that..." Kanji stuttered, coughing up blood. "Yeah right, Kanji. I heard you at home in your room. 'Those girls are so horrid. Why can't they just be grateful for what they get, why do they make me their mule? I swear, they're so scary.' That IS what you said, wasn't it?" Shadow Kanji put his hands on his hips as he stood up. "Shut up!" Kanji began to plead desperately. "Why? I am you, aren't I? I'm just speaking your mind out loud. Is that bad 'me'?" Shadow Kanji taunted. "Y-You're not me! There's no way in hell that you're me!" Kanji shouted, blood spewing out of his mouth. Shadow Kanji laughed and in a matter of seconds Shadow Kanji grew larger, grew big muscles and had two henchmen to look out for him. "Let's do this Souji." Yosuke and Souji nodded at each other firmly.

Chie and Yukiko felt a large rumbling and they clutched each other in fear. "Earthquake!" Yukiko screamed. "It's probably the boys beating loads of Shadows at once...?" Chie questioned herself. "No way Chie! It's an earthquake!" Yukiko screamed again. On the top floor, the boys stood their ground, weapons at the ready. "I am a shadow, the true self. I'll get rid of anything in my way, starting with you!" Shadow Kanji pointed at Souji. Souji glared at Shadow Kanji and gripped his katana even tighter. "I hope this is just Kanji's shadow overreacting..." Yosuke said, twirling the kunai expertly. "I'm sure it is, but something about it makes me think that what Kanji's feeling is somewhat true." Souji said. "That made no sense. Explain." Yosuke looked at Souji. "Shadow Kanji was saying a lot of stuff. I feel that what it was saying wasn't complete nonsense." Souji said, glancing at an unconscious Kanji, laid on the floor. "Let's take this punk down." Yosuke wiped his mouth and took a fighting stance. Souji broke a Yoshitsune card and ordered a Power Charge. Yosuke broke Trumpeter's card and used Debilitate on one of the men. "Take the men down, trust me." Yosuke whispered, Souji nodded slowly. Both of the men went for Souji, but he dodged quickly. Shadow Kanji went for Yosuke and hit him, but not that hard. "That was nothing..." Yosuke said, rolling his eyes. Souji laughed and ordered Yoshitsune to use Hassou Tobi. One of the men absorbed it, the other disappeared after the second slice. Shadow Kanji became very weak after that. "Go Yoshitsune!" Yosuke cheered and the Persona turned to him and smiled. He bowed and returned to Souji's psyche. "My turn..." Yosuke flicked through the cards and used Scathach. "Mabufudyne!" Yosuke ordered, slicing the card. Scathach raised a hand and casted Mabufudyne, destroying the second henchmen with ease. "That was cool Scathach!" Yosuke opened his mouth in amazement. Scathach patted Yosuke's head and returned to his psyche. Shadow Kanji was very weak by this point and tried charming Souji. Souji only just managed to dodge it. Souji ran to the back of Shadow Kanji and knocked him over. "Yosuke, let's do this!" Souji shouted. "Yeah!" Yosuke ran to Shadow Kanji, kunai ablaze. Souji did the same and attacked the fallen enemy. Both of the boys panted as they kept slashing the enemy; they were very out of breath. They broke out of the All-Out-Attack and stood in their original places. Shadow Kanji fell to his knees and shouted out: "Accept meeee!" The battle had ended within minutes.

Sosuke looked at Kanji sympathetically as he sat up. "Damn, that was intense. Where am I?" Kanji grunted as he wiped his bloody mouth tiredly. "You're in the TV...I mean...you're in this sauna place." Yosuke said, taking his headphones off of his ears. Kanji looked at his Shadow, then turned his head away. Shadow Kanji stood up and began walking towards Kanji very slowly. "Why don't you accept me? Can't you accept me? Can ANYONE accept me?" Shadow Kanji opened his arms wide. Kanji suddenly got up, ran over to his shadow and punched it in the face. "I know you're me, just shut up! I've known all this time that I've had something like you inside me. Stand up. Anyone who looks like me, can't be so weak that they can't take a punch. It's not about... changing from straight to gay. It's about me not being accepted by anyone. So I act all tough just so I can not worry about disappointing anyone." Kanji said, hanging his head low. "Kanji, you're still you. Everyone has a side like this somewhere deep inside them." Souji said quietly. "Yeah, I know. I accept you, even if I didn't want to, I have." Kanji said looking his shadow in the eye. Shadow Kanji nodded and began to fade but stopped fading and went over to Souji. "I'll still love you Souji. Look after Kanji, okay?" Shadow Kanji planted a kiss on Souji cheek delicately. "I'll look out for him, but I don't return your feelings. I already have someone to love." Souji wanted to see Yosuke's face but couldn't risk being caught out. "Oh, right. As long as you're watching over Kanji... I don't mind." Shadow Kanji faded and transformed into a Persona called Take-Mikazuchi. Souji rubbed at his cheek furiously as Kanji looked at Souji nervously. "D-Did my shadow... do something?" Kanji stuttered. "I'll tell you one day. Right now, we're getting out of here." Souji said. Souji looked at Yosuke, Yosuke smiled sweetly. "You go on ahead Kanji-kun. We'll be right there. I need to talk with Yosuke." Souji said sternly. Kanji snapped to attention, went to the save point and went to the entrance. Yosuke cuddled Souji quietly and Souji smiled. "You're really sweet. You know, with Shadow Kanji and all." Yosuke said in Souji's ear. "I never want to upset you. You should know that Yosuke." Souji nuzzled Yosuke's ear softly. "I know. I figured that out alone." Yosuke sighed serenely. "You know, Shadow Kanji was right. You did look good pinned down." Souji smiled as Yosuke bit Souji's neck, hard. "Shut up. It was so embarrassing." Yosuke began to blush lightly. "How do you think I felt? I was pinned down and lifted high up in the air." Souji snorted. "By the way, when did you put a top on?" Yosuke let go of Souji and looked at him. "I have no idea." Souji replied, mystified.


	5. Sex, Paranoia and Yosuke On Top

Chapter 5

Souji, Yosuke and Kanji were walking down the shopping district. "My home's just here guys. Thanks for saving me." Kanji said, in his gruff voice. "It's no problem." Yosuke said. "What exactly did my Shadow do to you guys?" Kanji asked before leaving to go home. Yosuke and Souji looked at each other, then at Kanji. "He pinned us down, said some stuff that annoyed us both to death, wound Yosuke and I up and decided to flirt with me." Souji said without breathing. "Guys... I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you sometime soon." Kanji apologised. "We'll see you at school then." Yosuke said. "School? Sure, if I ever feel like going." Kanji grumbled miserably. "See you guys later, if I ever get out of bed." Kanji waved to Sosuke and walked away quickly. Souji winked at Yosuke discretely. "Well, let's go home." Yosuke said. "Who's are we going to?" Souji asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Is Nanako-chan home today?" Yosuke asked, looking at the late afternoon sun. "Nope, she's at a friend's house, sleeping over. Dojima won't be home either, so let's go to mine." Souji said, heading in the direction of his house. "I love your house, it's so cool." Yosuke cheered. "You're cute when you're happy." Souji grinned at his cheery partner. "Um... Souji can I talk to you?" Yosuke suddenly went quiet. "Is this about the sauna?" Souji got nervous very quickly. "Yeah..." Yosuke breathed in deeply. "So... that Shadow was flirting with you and keeping me away from you. In a way, it felt like you were pushing me away." Yosuke looked at the ground sadly. "But you know it wasn't. Don't you?" Souji pushed his fringe out of his eyes carefully. "I know, I know. It's just that, when I fell unconscious for a couple of seconds, I had a kind of mental picture of you and Shadow Kanji kissing each other and touching each other." Yosuke began to get quieter. Souji, too, became quiet. "You were so happy with him. You looked happier in that hallucination than you've ever looked with me." Yosuke's voice began cracking. "Yosuke, stop this. You were just hallucinating. I could never be happier with anyone else. I love you and only you. Nobody else." Souji watched as Yosuke sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "S-Souji... I..." Yosuke stuttered. "Shh. You're upset. Stay quiet." Souji put his arm around Yosuke comfortingly. _Yosuke... little do you know that I've been playing you all this time. At least, I played you when I kissed your cheek at your house. Now, I'm seriously in love with you. I never build proper romantic relationships because... _Souji's thoughts were stopped when he ran into a tree. Souji rubbed his forehead, embarrassed and Yosuke giggled quietly. _Well, at least you're happier now Yosuke._

They reached Souji's house safely. "I think we should have a cup of hot chocolate before we go to bed." Souji suggested. "Can we just go to your room for now?" Yosuke asked, taking his shoes off. "Sure thing, anything for you Yosuke." Souji said, voice sweet as honey. Yosuke walked upstairs quietly as Souji took off his school shoes. Souji went up to his room to find Yosuke spread out on the futon, only wearing his boxers. Souji nearly fainted from blood loss through his nose. Yosuke looked at Souji questionably but laughed when he saw the nosebleed. "What, a man can't sleep in his boxers anymore?" Yosuke said, pushing his fringe up. "Not if the man is in love with another man and is sleeping in that man's bed." Souji raised an eyebrow as he dabbed at his nose with tissues. Yosuke laughed a little more and ran a finger over his developing stomach. He could see a better outline of the muscles on his stomach, so he smiled to himself. Souji stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed beside Yosuke. "Souji, you're so warm..." Yosuke sighed as he moved closer to Souji. "You are too, you're like my new hot water bottle." Souji whispered. The two boys cuddled close together in the cold night, giggling and laughing quietly. "Souji, what do I do without you?" Yosuke said quietly. Souji cuddled him from behind and put his head on Yosuke's shoulder. "It's more vice versa. I couldn't do anything without you." Souji said, kissing Yosuke's neck. Yosuke moaned quietly and curled into a ball, restricting Souji massively. Souji stopped abruptly, signalling that he wanted to cuddle Yosuke again. Reluctantly, Yosuke unravelled himself to please Souji. "Souji, you're in love with my neck aren't you?" Yosuke sighed, still moaning. "Turn around..." Souji stopped kissing Yosuke's neck, and when Yosuke had turned around, Souji began kissing Yosuke's lips. They kissed each other passionately, fingers running up and down each other's bodies. "Souji, keep going..." Yosuke said, breathing heavily when Souji moved his head away. "I can't... I have a reaction." Souji blushed. Yosuke glanced down but smiled sweetly. "No worries, I have one too." Yosuke whispered in Souji ear teasingly. "Who's going in who?" Souji asked, slightly worried. There was a long pause. "You can... go in... me." Yosuke stuttered, sweating nervously. "O-Okay Yosuke..." Souji sat up and pulled his boxers down, letting his reaction roam free. Yosuke's mouth dropped open. "S-Souji, you're really big." Yosuke exclaimed. Souji blushed and looked away. "Don't look..." Souji said, embarrassed. "Mine's kind of... small." Yosuke said as he pulled his boxers down slowly. His reaction popped up cutely. "S-Sorry to disappoint you, Souji." Yosuke blushed deeply but was sighing loudly when Souji bent down and licked it delicately. "S-Souji, your tongue's so hot on me." Yosuke gasped. Yosuke grabbed Souji's head and forced in further down. "Nng! Ah, ah, ah... Soooooujiiiiiii!" Yosuke moaned loudly. "Mmm... Mmm..." Souji gurgled, his mouth full. Souji stop sucking and released Yosuke with a wet pop. "Souji, Souji... Don't stop! Please Souji! Keep going!" Yosuke said desperately. "Turn over Yosuke. I'm going to go inside of you." Souji said darkly. Yosuke went on all fours and waited, his wet pride dangling in front of him. "Here I go." Souji pointed his pride at Yosuke's entrance and tried pushing inside. "OW! SOUJI, AAH!" Yosuke shouted, crying out loudly. Souji pulled out quickly. "Yosuke, relax, it slides in when you are." Souji bent over Yosuke and rubbed his shoulders lovingly. Yosuke sighed and relaxed quickly. "It'll feel good, trust me." Souji said soothingly. "I always trust you partner." Yosuke replied dreamily. Souji quickly took the chance to enter forcefully. "SOUJI!" Yosuke screamed as he came. "All I have to do is suck you a little and enter you forcefully... and you come. You are so easy." Souji stroked Yosuke bum softly. Yosuke made small gasping sounds as he came and he touched himself, encouraging more to spurt out. "Do you want pounding Yosuke? Do you want it now?" Souji whispered in Yosuke's ear. "Yes Souji, pound me..." Yosuke hissed, pushing his hips back so he could feel more. "If I rip you open, you better like it." Souji said as he pulled out and pushed in slowly. "Ah, Souji, that's so good. I might come again..." Yosuke said, shuddering. Souji quickly changing tactic and began thrusting hard and fast. "Souji, what the hell? This huuuuurts!" Yosuke screamed. "It should do! I'm pounding you hard enough!" Souji hissed back. "You like it, don't you Yosuke?" Souji hissed again. "Yes Souji. Ah, ah, aah! Keep pounding me like that, I'm going to..." Yosuke groaned loudly, his muscles clenching everywhere, especially around Souji's pride. "Yosuke! Too hard! I'll spurt everywhere if you keep this up!" Souji said, trying to pull out desperately. A few more moments passed, with more moaning, crying out and screaming, until... "Aah! Souji! I'm coming!" Yosuke lifted his head up and groaned loudly. Souji cried out as he came in Yosuke's tight entrance. They both came messily on the bed and suddenly relaxed again each other. "Thank you... Souji." Yosuke breathed heavily as he began stripping the bed from its come-covered sheets. Souji pulled out of Yosuke happily. "I think... we'll sleep well tonight." Souji sighed as he helped Yosuke to strip the bed.

The next morning, the boys woke up wearing their boxers. "S-Souji... thanks again." Yosuke said, gently biting Souji's ear. "What for?" Souji looked confused, but stroked Yosuke's soft hair. "For last night. I've never done that before." Yosuke whispered. "I'm sorry though. I kind of pounded you too hard, how's your butt?" Souji asked, putting an arm around Yosuke, reaching down and gently squeezing Yosuke's bum. "I'm still a little sore Souji. You're so rough." Yosuke said, yawning. "Don't we have school today, since yesterday was a holiday?" Souji asked. "No, it's a holiday today too. You got the days a little muddled. We've got school tomorrow." Yosuke said leaning over Souji, accidentally putting his nipple near Souji's face. "Yosuke, your chest's in my face." Souji tried his best not to suckle on one of his soft nipples. Yosuke seemed to ignore him, so Souji stuck out his tongue and licked one slowly. Yosuke looked behind him in horror. "Souji, please don't torture me like this!" Yosuke groaned, trying not to get hard. Souji stopped suddenly and sunk back into his pillow. "Sorry Yosuke." Souji looked up at Yosuke sadly. "Hey, don't give me that kind of face..." Yosuke started to feel a bit horrible. Souji looked up at him with large grey eyes and a pout. "Souji, stop it." Yosuke was trying not to show weakness. Souji pouted even more and looked away moodily. "Alright Souji. Suck on them for a little bit, but I have to work today." Yosuke said, closing his eyes. Souji smiled and sucked on a nipple, stirring his tongue around it. Souji played with and tweaked Yosuke's other nipple as Yosuke gritted his teeth and groaned with pleasure. "Actually Souji... stop. I have to go." Yosuke pushed Souji's head away roughly and dragged himself away, putting on his clothes. Souji pouted, folded his arms and turned to the wall. "Don't be like that. I'll be back before you know it." Yosuke went over to Souji and put his arms around him. "I never thought that you'd be moody if you couldn't get what you wanted." Yosuke whispered in Souji's ear. "Yeah, well..." Souji mumbled. "Stop it, Souji. You're being childish now." Yosuke snapped. "Only because I want to suck you off." Souji said moodily. "When you say it like that, it sounds so gross." Yosuke said. "Just go Yosuke. I'll be here when your shift's done." Souji said as he waved Yosuke goodbye. "Bye." Yosuke left sadly, tears pricking his eyes. _Souji, out relationship does not revolve around sex. As much as I love it, we can't do it all the time!_

Later that day, Yosuke was taking a break in the Junes food court, having lunch alone. "Mmm, this is really tender. Nice work girls." Yosuke called over to the teenage cooks. "Hehe, thank you Yosuke." The girls giggled and blushed. _Thank you Personas, I am a popular guy now. _Yosuke winked at the girls cheekily and they covered their mouths and laughed girlishly. "Yosuke, you look unusually cute today." One of the girls called over. "Um... thanks?" Yosuke became very flustered as the girls squealed. Yosuke felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around to see Souji, stone-faced. "Oh, hi Souji." Yosuke looked away from him. "Hello Yosuke. I see you have a fanclub." Souji said, his voice stern. He glared at the squealing girls. "I told them that the steak was tender, then they giggled, it isn't my fault." Yosuke grumbled, putting his knife and fork down and beginning to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Souji called after him. "I'm going. I'm working, remember?" Yosuke said moodily. "Come back here Yosuke." Souji began walking after Yosuke but Yosuke quickened his pace, putting his apron on. "Make me! Leave me alone Souji, I'm working. I'm officially off of my break." Yosuke shouted over his shoulder. Souji ran, caught Yosuke's shoulder and spun him around. Yosuke looked up at Souji darkly. "What do you want?" Yosuke asked sulkily. Souji breathed in deeply and close his eyes. Souji's hand was swift, and in one motion, Souji slapped Yosuke across the face. Yosuke stumbled from the sudden attack, but held his cheek in shock. "You... You bastard!" Yosuke shouted as he punched Souji, as hard as possible, in the face. Yosuke tackled him to the floor and slapped and punched Souji as much as he could. "Don't you dare come into MY domain and hit me! You have no right!" Yosuke shouted. "How dare you even cheat on me!" Souji shouted back. Yosuke began to blush lightly. "I never did that! Why would you make an accusation as inaccurate as that?" Yosuke screamed at the top of his voice. "Don't give me that bull! I even saw you flirting with those cooks! Don't you dare lie to me Yosuke!" Souji screamed, fighting Yosuke off of him. "Argh! Souji get off!" Yosuke screamed as Souji sat on top of him, pulling his hair violently. "No! Not until you've said what I want to hear!" Souji yelled. "What do you want to hear then? That I complimented the cooks? Is that it? That's all I did!" Yosuke screamed, hot tears coming out of his eyes from the pain. "Yosuke, tell me the truth, I'll slam your head on the ground if you don't STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Souji screeched. "If you don't let go, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Yosuke yelled, the tears still pouring down his face. Souji responded by hitting Yosuke's head on the floor repeatedly. "Aaaaaaaaah! Souji, get the hell off of me!" Yosuke cried out, pushed him off and slammed him against a wall violently. "Souji, don't you dare give me shit for stuff I never did!" Yosuke exclaimed, wiping his hot tears from his face. Yosuke pushed Souji's head against the wall forcefully and screamed in his ears. "You've gone mad, Souji. You're like a completely different person!" Yosuke exclaimed. "No, you've gone mad Yosuke. Flirting with other girls when you're with me, who the hell do you think you are?" Souji freed himself from Yosuke's tight grasp. Souji looked Yosuke in the eye and ran away, bawling.

When Yosuke's shift had finished for the day, he spotted a familiar grey haired 17 year old by the entrance. Yosuke tried to walk past without making eye contact but he heard Souji's voice, so he turned around slowly. "Yosuke..." Souji said, eyes red from the weeping. "Y-Y-Yes Souji?" Yosuke said nervously. Souji looked at the ground embarrassedly. "I think we should talk." Souji said, his voice thick. "I think we should. Let's go." Yosuke's eyes flickering with pain and hurt. They walked side by side silently to the hill over looking town. The boys looked over the fence, gazing at Inaba. "Yosuke, it's as though you were waiting for me to slip up, so you could flirt with girls." Souji said quietly. "What are you talking about? I complimented them because it was their first time cooking a steak and they'd done a good job. That's all." Yosuke said, frowning as he stared at Junes. "Is that... really what you doing?" Souji was taken aback slightly. "Yeah, I'd never cheat on you Souji." Yosuke looked at Souji, feeling slightly hurt that Souji could make a bold accusation and act upon it. "Sorry about the outburst in Junes. I-I was scared of losing you to a girl." Souji said, trying not to cry again. "I thought you were stronger than this Souji. I thought you were rational and sensible. I-It's like... I've changed you." Yosuke whispered. "You haven't changed me... I've just changed myself. Being with you, it kind of scares me." Souji said, his gaze fixed upon the shopping district. "I feel as though, we're not supposed to be together at all. It's like we're incompatible, like we're completely different people, so we shouldn't even be near each other." Souji muttered. Yosuke frowned even more but didn't look at Souji. "I'm going home Yosuke. I think you should go to yours tonight." Souji said as he turned to walk away. Souji took a step but felt Yosuke pull him back. Souji turned abruptly and Yosuke reached up and kissed Souji. Yosuke broke the kiss and smiled a little bit. "I'll see you tomorrow." Yosuke said, sweeping Souji's fringe away from his face. "Y-Yeah. See you tomorrow." Souji said, slightly startled.

Yosuke laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Damn, what's with Souji's mood swings? It's like his Personas are making him act like this." Yosuke muttered as he turned on his music. "Oh geez, Eminem? Wait, Eminem and Lil Wayne? Sweet!" Yosuke smiled as rocked his head in time to the music. The lyrics made Yosuke stop and listen carefully. "I'm not afraid, to take a step. Everybody, come take my hand. We'll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, all the walk. Just let me know that, I'm not alone. Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road." The song continued and Yosuke sat up abruptly. "This lyrics are so depressing. Next song!" Yosuke changed the song to Weezer. "Say it ain't so, this love is a heartbreaker. Say it ain't so, my love is a life taker." Yosuke put a hand to his head and turned his music off. "What's with the love theme? Am I that sad?" Yosuke laughed at himself. Souji was laid on the sofa in his room and stared at his ceiling. "Times like this, I think I need a hobby." Souji said to himself. "Or music. I could listen to some music!" Souji stood up and turned on his radio. "Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" The radio blasted out. "Urgh... I'm not in the mood." Souji said, as he retuned the radio. "Oh, I like this song." Souji grinned but it soon disappeared once he realised the lyrics. "Everybody in love, go put your hands up. Everybody in love, go put your hands up. Everybody in love, go put your hands up, if you're in love put your hands up!" Souji switched off the radio and pulled a face at the radio. "What's with the love theme? Are they that sad?" Souji began to snigger at himself.

The next day, Yosuke was in the Junes grocery department. "How about buying one of the fresh lettuce for your dinner? They were freshly picked this morning and were carefully delivered here! Also, try our new salad dressing, it contrasts perfectly with any salad!" Yosuke announced cheerily. "Oh gosh, this is so stupid..." Yosuke muttered to himself. "I look like a total douche bag." Yosuke sneered at himself. Yosuke saw a large mop of grey hair but pretended that it wasn't there. Yosuke kept a fake smile plastered to his face, but he knew that his eyes weren't playing that game. A small child tugged at Yosuke's trouser leg to get his attention. Yosuke knelt down and grinned. "Can I help you?" Yosuke asked sweetly. "That big man over there wants to talk to you." The little girl said, pointing at Souji. "Thank you. Here you go." Yosuke handed the girl a small bar of chocolate from his pocket. "Wow! Thank you Mister!" The girl cheered and ran away. Yosuke stood up and sighed, looking at Souji. "Hi Yosuke." Souji said, smiling a little. "Hey Souji. What's up?" Yosuke asked, dusting off his trousers. "I wanted to give you this." Souji handed Yosuke a CD quietly. "Wow! This is the newest album! This isn't even out in Inaba yet! How did you get it?" Yosuke stuttered, surprised and pleased. "I know a guy in Tokyo, who knows a guy in Kyoto. I know that guy in Kyoto and he pulled some strings and got that for me." Souji said, as though it was nothing. Yosuke looked very pleased and grateful, so he stepped closer to Souji and looked up at him. "Thank you Souji, it means a lot." Yosuke whispered, clutching the CD tightly. "It was no problem Yosuke. Really." Souji patted Yosuke's hair and smiled. Yosuke sighed contentedly and closed his eyes a little bit. "What happened to us Souji?" Yosuke asked suddenly. "Where did it all go so wrong?" Souji asked as he kept stroking Yosuke's hair. "That morning when I thanked you for the night before." Yosuke said, slightly dreamily. "That was a good night..." Souji said, as he began to remember the 'events'. Yosuke fidgeted uncomfortably and Souji laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm too rough, I know." Souji pushed his fringe up slowly. "You could have ripped me open if you'd kept it up." Yosuke muttered quietly. "Small butts and big boys don't mix." Souji began to snort with laughter. Yosuke blushed furiously, so he hid his face in his hands. "What do you say, to turning everything around tonight?" Souji whispered in Yosuke's ear. "I get to top you? Can't say no to that!" Yosuke whispered back. Souji smiled mischievously. "I can't wait." Souji said.

That night, the boys were kissing roughly as they busted through Yosuke's bedroom door. "Souji, get on the bed." Yosuke demanded. "Make me Yosuke..." Souji said cheekily, between kisses. Yosuke roughly pushed Souji onto the bed and pinned him down. Souji yelped as Yosuke tightened his grip and bit Souji's neck, hard. "Yosuke, that hurts! Stop!" Souji struggled to get away but couldn't. "What was that? You want me to stop? But we've only just begun!" Yosuke cackled as he lifted Souji's top up, revealing a muscular stomach. Souji breathed in deeply and looked at Yosuke innocently. "Innocence gets you nowhere." Yosuke said, licking Souji's hard stomach. Souji shuddered and shivered as Yosuke ran his tongue all over Souji's stomach. Yosuke moved his tongue further up and licked Souji's tender nipples. "Ah, Yosuke! Not there!" Souji cried out. Yosuke sucked harder making Souji cry out even louder. "Shut up Souji. If you think that's bad, then you've got another thing coming." Yosuke kissed Souji, roughly and briefly. Yosuke sat on Souji's crotch, making Souji gasp and struggle even more. "You're really sensitive here, aren't you?" Yosuke said, moving his hips slowly. "Ah, aah, mmm. N-No! Stop it!" Souji said feebly. "I can feel you hardening, so don't bother lying Souji." Yosuke said, frowning a little. Souji relaxed for a second, but realised his mistake when Yosuke smiled threateningly. "I see, you're starting to enjoy this." Yosuke laughed. "No!" Souji squeaked. Yosuke opened his mouth wide and sat up straight. "You're very hard now. It's starting to hurt." Yosuke got up from Souji, but kept his grip on him. "It's going to be backwards today, so don't complain." Yosuke said, pulling his trousers and boxers off. Souji watched Yosuke, slightly scared. Yosuke smiled as he pulled Souji's trousers and boxers down slowly, showing his erection. Souji sighed peacefully as Yosuke stroked him slowly. Yosuke leaned on Souji, and pushed himself inside Souji. Souji gripped the bed in pain but hardly made a sound. "You brave boy, I never knew you could take this much pain." Yosuke said impressed. Yosuke slid a hand underneath Souji and rubbed his hand up and down Souji's pride as Yosuke thrusted inside of him. "Oh, Yosuke! This is torture! Stop it!" Souji cried out as he groaned. "I would, but you're starting to enjoy this kind of pain." Yosuke said, moving faster. "No... I'm...not! Please Yosuke, please stop pounding me hard." Souji pleaded as he cried out. "I can feel your muscles tensing. If you don't like it, then why are you about to spurt everywhere?" Yosuke asked, moving faster and pounding harder. "It's because you're..." Souji stopped short as he moaned loudly. "You're coming aren't you? You dirty boy, I thought you didn't like it!" Yosuke exclaimed, pretending that he was shocked. "Yosuke, I can't take it anymore!" Souji gasped. "What can't you take anymore of?" Yosuke asked, stopping and talking in his ear. "Please Yosuke. Please pound me hard and give me everything." Souji shuddered as he spoke. Yosuke leaned back, put his hands on Souji's hips and thrusted with everything he had. "I'm coming Yosuke! You're making me come!" Souji moaned. "I'll fill your tight little hole with everything I have." Yosuke gasped. Both Souji and Yosuke froze and shuddered as they came all over the bed. "Yosuke! Ah, ah, aah! So much coming out of me! Make it stop Yosuke!" Souji pleaded. Yosuke was gasping and moaning too loud to hear Souji's pleads for help. After a couple of minutes of messy spurting, the boys finally relaxed against each other. "I knew you could do it Yosuke." Souji sighed. "Do you get scared when I'm like that Souji?" Yosuke asked, trying not to look down at Souji's crotch. "Didn't you see me Yosuke? You scared the life out of me, then I wasn't sure I wanted it this way, but you did it anyway." Souji tried to laugh it off. Yosuke smiled apologetically and put an arm around Souji. "Sorry about that." Yosuke whispered.

The next day was a school day, so Souji had to leave early to get dressed at his own house. Yosuke woke up alone, but didn't mind. He saw a note on the floor and picked it up carefully. _Dear Yosuke, you are such a cutie. I'll see you at school, don't be late. Love from Souji. _Yosuke looked at his watch and opened his eyes wide. "Oh shit!" Yosuke quickly got dressed, left without breakfast and sprinted towards school. He heard the first bell and slowed his pace to a gentle walk. He saw Souji up ahead of him and ran to catch up to him. "Hey Souji, we're nearly late, you know." Yosuke put a hand on Souji's shoulder. Souji turned and grinned at him. "No we're not Yosuke." Souji grinned like nothing could make him late. "Excuse me? Are you deaf? Didn't you hear the bell?" Yosuke exclaimed. "Haha, Yosuke, we're not late. Trust me." Souji laughed. Yosuke looked slightly confused but couldn't care less. "I trust you... partner." Yosuke smiled. The two boys got to school as the final bell rang. "I like spending time with you Yosuke. It calms me down." Souji said as they walked up the stairs in the school. "Same here. But let's talk at lunch." Yosuke said as they entered the classroom. Chie and Yukiko watched them carefully as the two boys laughed as they talked. "There's something between them, I know there is. It's not just me, is it Chie?" Yukiko whispered. "No, it's not just you. Those two are up to something, we just have to catch them in the act." Chie hissed. Yosuke in his seat cheerily, diagonal from Chie. "Morning Chie! It's nice today isn't it?" Yosuke said as he stared out of the window. "Yeah... it's nice." Chie replied, her eyes narrowing. "Morning girls." Souji said. "Good morning Souji-kun." Chie and Yukiko said simultaneously. Souji smiled at them both, dazzling them with his sparkly, gleaming white teeth. Chie caught Yukiko's eye and looked at her as if to say: _Souji has a fit body AND amazing teeth? He's so cute. _Yukiko nodded as if she understood. "We know your secret, Souji and Yosuke." Chie said subconsciously. "Which one? I have dozens!" Souji laughed. "The one with Yosuke, obviously." Chie snapped. "Oh! I still have no idea what you're on about." Souji looked at Chie innocently. "We know that you and Yosuke are seeing each other." Yukiko said quietly. The whole class became very quiet, so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop... even on carpet. "Impossible. I'm seeing a girl, how can I be going out with Yosuke?" Souji narrowed his eyes at Yukiko and Chie. "Because... you're a two-timer!" Chie stood up and pointed at Souji. He stood up too and put Chie's hand back down with a sigh. "You want to bet on that Chie?" Souji looked Chie in the eye and she blushed deep red. "N-No." Chie sat back down, embarrassed that she made an accusation against their leader. "Alright..." Souji said. He turned to the class and announced to them all. "Listen up, all of you. I am not seeing Yosuke Hanamura, or any other guy for that matter! If you want to believe stuff that these two..." Souji pointed at Yukiko and Chie accusingly. "Have made up on the spot, then go right ahead. I don't care about what anyone thinks, as long as I'm thinking for myself, then I'm fine." Souji finished his mini speech and sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered for him. Yosuke leaned forward and whispered in Souji's ear whilst everyone was cheering and clapping. "Yeah, but what happens when they find out that we're together after you've said that?" Yosuke sat back in his chair quietly. Souji broke into a sweat and put his head on his desk.

When Souji opened his eyes, school had finished and Yosuke was sat next to Souji, watching him. "Cool, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Yosuke asked sympathetically. "What happened?" Souji asked, trying to lift his head up. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself. Well what happened was, you suddenly stood up, went behind the teachers' desk, downed a whole bottle of sake and passed out." Yosuke said, counting the events on his fingers. "How come I'm in so much pain?" Souji looked at his bruised face in a mirror on the wall. "Before you passed out, you thought you were a martial arts sensei and tried to split a desk in half with your head. You managed three, and THEN you passed out." Yosuke said, recalling what had happened that morning. "That sounds intense. What did the class do?" Souji asked wearily. "They pooped their pants." Yosuke laughed. Souji managed a small smile as he sat up slowly. "Thanks for being here Yosuke." Souji said quietly. "It's the least I could do Souji. I have to look out for you, you're our leader after all." Yosuke said simply. "The more you say it, the more intense it feels, having that whole burden on my shoulders." Souji rolled his eyes theatrically. "I could help you Souji, if you want me to." Yosuke offered quietly. "I have the same power, so it'd be easier for us to lead the team." Yosuke smiled a little, dimples appearing lightly on his cheeks. "Yosuke, if you knew how hard being a leader is, you wouldn't even suggest helping me out." Souji said, grinning. "I'll always help you Souji, no matter how hard the task is." Yosuke said, laying next to Souji. "Thanks Yosuke, you really are sweet." Souji whispered, running his hand through Yosuke's spiky hair. Yosuke nodded slowly and looked at Souji tiredly. "I'm really tired now Souji, can we go home?" Yosuke asked, his voice croaking. "Yeah, let's go." Souji said, lifting Yosuke up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Urgh, Souji. You're way too strong for your age." Yosuke said in Souji's ear. "But I know that you're fine with that, so it doesn't bother me much." Souji laughed.


	6. Getting The Wrong End Of The Stick

Chapter 6

Chie and Yukiko were sat in the Junes food court, going through as much evidence as they can that Yosuke and Souji were up to something. "They whisper and laugh with each other, they go to each others' houses and once, they even fed each other in public!" Yukiko said, her voice surprised when she mentioned the feeding thing. "They're in love. I know they are! Souji and Yosuke look out for each other, especially in the TV. Once, Yosuke had a small amount of SP left and Souji and I were both really weak. Yosuke used Diarama on Souji and would've left me for dead if I hadn't dodged quickly." Chie said, acting as though it was a new law that everyone had to abide by. "Yeah, I think that if they don't tell us, then we'll have to spy on them when they're at each other's houses." Yukiko said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. "What if they're... you know... in bed together and we see them... and hear them?" Chie asked, her face going red. Yukiko, too, went red and looked away. She saw Souji and Yosuke with each other, but they were holding hands and laughing together. Yukiko heard part of the conversation and her face went a little more red. "Yosuke... bed... tonight... hard... me..." Souji said. "Souji... Junes tomorrow... exception... just for tonight..." Yosuke mumbled. "Thank... Yosuke... love you." Souji said, smiling. "Love you too... tonight... okay?" Yosuke looked at Souji happily. "Okay." Souji nodded. Yukiko tapped Chie's shoulder repeatedly. "Chie, Chie, Chie, Chie, Chie! I heard them, it was them! T-T-They're making plans to be at one of their houses tonight!" Yukiko squeaked. "Well, let's go! We'll follow them and we'll catch them in the act!" Chie said triumphantly. "We'll probably catch them in bed..." Yukiko said under her breath.

The conversation between the two boys were not as the girls thought. Souji and Yosuke were walking past the food court, holding a heavy bag between them. Souji laughed at a funny joke Yosuke had just made and Yosuke smiled too. "Yosuke, I have to work tomorrow, so I'll be going to bed early tonight. I know it'll be hard not to see each other, but will you ring me and talk to me all night?" Souji said. "Souji, I have to work at Junes tomorrow... I'll make an exception, but this is just for tonight!" Yosuke mumbled. "Thank you Yosuke! You've made me so happy! Oh, that reminds me, remember Kanji? I heard him say to that weird blue haired detective: I love you. Guess what Kanji wanted him to reply?" Souji said, smiling. "Love you too? Man, I didn't know he had that much guts! Alright, I'll call you tonight, okay?" Yosuke looked at Souji happily. "Okay." Souji nodded. "You know, work gets in the way of our personal lives. It's so difficult to be together." Yosuke sighed. "I know, but it's make money, isn't it?" Souji said, his hand sweating a little. "Yeah... Souji, my hand hurts." Yosuke said, his hand shaking violently. "I'll hold it." Souji offered kindly. Yosuke sighed peacefully. "You're so strong Souji." Yosuke said dreamily. Souji laughed a little at Yosuke but looked at him carefully. "You have such refined cheekbones..." Souji said, speaking his mind accidently. "H-Huh? You really think so?" Yosuke touched his cheeks self-consciously. "Yeah, you're really cute because of that." Souji smiled embarrassedly. Yosuke blushed lightly and smiled. "Only because of that?" Yosuke asked jokily. "Haha, no! There are other factors, but there are too many to name right now." Souji laughed cheerfully. "Let's just make this delivery and we'll go to our own homes tonight." Yosuke said, giving the bag to Souji. Souji winced because the bag was really heavy, but didn't complain. Yosuke knew that Souji winced, so he decided to suck it up and help him out. "Sorry Souji, I know that I should be holding the bag too." Yosuke said apologetically, holding the bag with Souji again. "I don't mind Yosuke, you know I don't." Souji tried to sound convincing but Yosuke just looked at him blankly. "I saw you wince, you can't lie to me this time!" Yosuke scolded Souji, so Souji bit his lip like a child and made up another excuse. "It wasn't a wince per se... more like a... minor... eye twitch...?" Souji said, making his excuse sound utterly stupid. "Hmm. Doubt it Souji, it's more like a wince, so I'm holding the bag too. I'm ending this conversation right now. Full stop. Period." Yosuke ceased the conversation and continued to the entertainment department.

Later that night, Chie and Yukiko had made plans to stake out Yosuke and Souji's house. "I'll stake out Yosuke and you'll stake out Souji's house." Chie said, as they left the shop with binoculars and walkie talkies. "Right, we'll update when we arrive." Yukiko said, as she ran to the destination that she was assigned. Yukiko was a fast runner so she reached the house quickly. Chie was also a fast runner so she also reached the house quickly. "Yukiko, I have reached the targets home. Do you hear me?" Chie asked via walkie talkie. "Yes Chie, I can hear you. I am at Souji's house. His status: in his room, on the phone." Yukiko whispered into the device. "Yosuke's status is mutual. No changes yet." Chie whispered back. Yukiko stared hard into the binoculars, to see Souji sat on the windowsill, talking on his mobile phone. "Yeah Yosuke, I know the girls are spying on us." Souji laughed. "I can see Yukiko looking at me in the bushes." Souji ran a hand through his hair. "Chie is practically staring at me. I'm in my room right now, and she's just 'hidden' in the bushes, watching me." Yosuke smiled. He looked out of the window and looked at Chie discretely. "Oh Yosuke, we are but trapped souls!" Souji exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead and looking at the ceiling, acting dramatically. "Oh Souji, we are ordered to stay locked up in our towers, never to see the greenest grass or feel the hottest sun again." Yosuke said, playing along. "Yosuke, what if we are never allowed to run along the Flood Plain or mess around in the Shopping District?" Souji asked, faking a vast amount of fear. "As you said, we are but trapped souls; locked in our towers until a brave knight comes." Yosuke said, his voice sweet like sugar. Yosuke paused, and so did Souji. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. "Yosuke, you're such a kidder. Listen, I have work tomorrow, so I'll call you later." Souji said, stretching outwards. "Alright Souji. Have a sweet dream. Love you." Yosuke said, running a hand through his hair for the hundredth time this week. "I love you too Hanamura. Now, go to sleep." Souji laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll do as you say, leader." Yosuke joked. "Changing battle tactics…" Souji said. "What do you want me to do?" Yosuke rolled his eyes but grinned. "Hang up." Souji ordered. "Okay, will do. Good night." Yosuke said, before hanging up. "Souji's hanging up the phone. Chie, what is Yosuke-kun doing?" Yukiko muttered into the walkie-talkie. "He's taking his top off, rubbing his eyes and stretching." Chie hissed quietly. "Are you enjoying the view Chie?" Yukiko asked jokily, as she shuffled uncomfortably in the hedge. "He's kind of cute topless because he's getting a few stomach muscles, but for some reason… I don't like this view. I feel like I'm violating him. Anyway, I'm tired. For now, let's get some sleep." Chie yawned. "Over and out." Yukiko said, pushing the antenna down, into its primary position.

The next day, Souji woke up to a phone call. "Hello…?" Souji answered tiredly. "This is your alarm speaking. It's time to get up for work." Yosuke replied, in a female robotic tone. "Thanks a lot." Souji said sarcastically. "Don't be so stubborn. We're doing it for the money." Yosuke reminded Souji. Yosuke thought: _Yeah, but I see his point. Work is such a pain in the ass. _"Yeah, I know. It's just so damn early." Souji rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I bet you look so adorable now. You always do in the morning, when you wake up." Yosuke sighed dreamily. "Shut up idiot. I look awful in the morning; my hair's a tip, my breath stinks and when I've only just opened my eyes, I'm so dopey." Souji counted his flaws on his fingers miserably. "Your hair's sexy messed up, I think your morning breath's cute and you're funny when you're dopey. Anything else?" Yosuke retorted, laughing. "Whatever, let's just get dressed and drag our heavy bones to work. I'm putting you on speaker, so don't say anything bad." Souji said, setting the phone on the desk, putting it on speaker and going over to his wardrobe. "I don't say anything _bad_! What would make you say that… bum banger?" Yosuke snorted with laughter as he heard Souji trip over something and hiss into the phone. "Shh! What if Nanako-chan is listening? Or even worse, what if Dojima is listening?" Souji hissed angrily, but also worriedly. "Don't worry, they don't know our dirty little secret. It just sounds like a joke." Yosuke said as he put the phone on speaker and went to get dressed. "I'm stopping this conversation. Let's talk about work. Where are you forced to advertise in today?" Souji asked, tugging his pyjama top off. "I'm always in the grocery department. Everyone looks at me and has a real laugh at me." Yosuke groaned. "Haha, I'm at the day care at the hill." Souji laughed. "Lucky you. NOT! Working with kids? That's more of a pain than my job." Yosuke jeered. "It's fun. There's this little kid called Yuuta and his step mum, Eri. I'm helping them." Souji said innocently. "You're helping them? In what way?" Yosuke asked as he pulled on his jeans. "Just… getting them to be more of a family." Souji said quietly. Yosuke made a large thud as he fell over, his jeans half on. "Ow… These jeans are getting too tight." Yosuke protested to himself. "Yosuke? What have you done?" Souji grabbed his phone and sat on the futon, with no trousers on. "I just fell over, no biggie." Yosuke groaned as he stood up. "You worried me for a minute." Souji breathed out in relief and put on his trousers. "Sorry Souji. It's just… these trousers… are… too… tight." Yosuke gasped between words. "Buy some new ones, Prince of Junes." Souji suggested, using his Inaba-wide nickname. "Don't call me that Souji, I hate that title. But yeah, that's a good idea, I'll buy some red ones today. I'm feeling bright." Yosuke grinned. "Cool. I've got to go now, so I'll ring you later, yeah?" Souji said as he brushed his hair. "Okay. I'll see you later." Yosuke said sadly. "Come on, don't say it like that." Souji felt a sting of regret. "I don't want you to go." Yosuke whimpered, trying to make Souji talk for longer. "But…!" Souji stammered. "I'll be so lonely!" Yosuke whispered, grinning a little. "Yosuke… stop it." Souji began to get a little desperate. "I don't want to be alone! I thought you'd always be with me!" Yosuke protested. "I'll always be with you, you know that. Just give it a rest Yosuke, we have to work." Souji tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. "I know. I'll see you later then." Yosuke sighed, admitting defeat. "See you Yosuke." Souji ended the call and went to work. Yosuke closed his phone and sighed. "You're so mean Souji, everything's work, work, work." Yosuke said to himself as he laid back on his bed. "Yosuke! Get your ass up! You're working today, remember?" Yosuke's dad shouted. "Yeah I know, get off my back!" Yosuke shouted back. _Geez, what's with everyone today?_


	7. Calls Ending Badly

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus. I don't own Persona 4 (I own a copy, yeah...) And if it was up to me, then Persona 4 would be filled with gay.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chie and Yukiko were sat in the Junes food court, staring at the table in despair. "I thought you said that they were making plan to be at each others' houses." Chie finally said. "I heard them talking about it! Honestly!" Yukiko said, her face going slightly red. "Well, it seems that you were wrong. What exactly did you think they were going to do? Study?" Chie scowled at the table as she spoke. "No, they sounded like they were going to... do it... together in bed, last night." Yukiko spoke quietly as she spied Yosuke by the food counter, talking to the employees. "Well, it seems that our evidence is gone. What now?" Chie asked, twiddling her thumbs. "We keep checking on them, they're bound to trip up some time." Yukiko whispered as Yosuke wandered over to them. "Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked, folding his arms. "O-Oh, nothing much. W-W-Why would you think we're doing something wrong?" Yukiko stuttered. "I didn't say you were doing anything wrong..." Yosuke looked innocently confused. "We didn't say we WERE doing anything wrong!" Chie exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Yosuke frowned a little but nodded. "I've got to go now, so I'll see you guys later." Yosuke said as he began to walk past Chie. "Did you enjoy seeing me topless last night, Chie?" Yosuke whispered in Chie's ear as he walked past. He smiled as he saw Chie blush a bright red, then walked away quickly. "What's the matter Chie?" Yukiko asked quietly. "They know..." Chie replied, her face still red.

"Souji, you there? Yeah, they know that we know." Yosuke smiled as he spoke to Souji over the phone. "Nice one Yosuke. How did they react?" Souji laughed as he played arm wrestling with Yuuta. "Chie blushed like mad, it was a sight to see." Yosuke grinned, but hid his phone and put on a serious face when his dad walked past. Yosuke watched him go into his office, then took his phone back out again. "...Is that okay?" Souji asked. "Is what okay?" Yosuke was curious about what he'd missed. "Weren't you listening Hana-chan? I asked if it was okay to stay away from each other's houses, because they might become even more suspicious than they are now." Souji repeated, pushing Yuuta's arm down with a little more force. "I guess so, but I'll miss you too much." Yosuke whinged. "I'll miss you too, but it'll only be for a little while, so it won't become a habit." Souji lost all pressure in his arm, letting Yuuta win. "Yeah! I beat you Mister! But... I know you were cheating. I want a rematch!" Yuuta stood up and exclaimed. Souji sighed playfully and grinned. "Alright, alright, let's do this again." Souji held his arm up, balancing his phone on his shoulder. "But what if it isn't just for a little while? What if it's for ages and ages and we never see each other again?" Yosuke began to worry, so he leaned on a nearby wall and stared at the ground. "We see each other almost every day! At school, in the street and holidays; so when do I NOT see you?" Souji rolled his eyes and put a large force on Yuuta's arm. "You're no match for me Mister! Show me how much strength a 17 year old has!" Yuuta cackled. "Sure thing Yuuta!" Souji bared his teeth as he pushed Yuuta's arm down almost straight away. Yuuta looked at his arm blankly, then looked at Souji. "I want another round! Until I win!" Yuuta demanded. "You're a demanding kid Yuu-kun, but I accept your challenge." Souji acted serious. Yosuke was listening to Souji, biting his lip. _Why do you sound like you're having so much fun Souji? Why aren't you here, having fun with me? _"Yosuke, you still there?" Souji asked quietly. "Yeah... I'm here." Yosuke replied slowly. "Listen, I'll see you later, don't worry. I'll ring you when your shift's finished, 'cause mine's nearly done here." Souji said, his arm beginning to be pushed back onto the table. Souji pushed Yuuta's arm close to the table so that the little boy could use all of his strength to win. "But, my shift doesn't end until..." Yosuke looked at the clock above the fruit. "...5:30; and it's 5:15 now. I'll be done in 15, is that alright?" Yosuke asked, twiddling his hair around his finger. "That's fine Yosuke. I'll see you later then." Souji replied, his heart beating faster for Yosuke. "See you Souji, love you." Yosuke smiled a little. "I love you too, now hang up dude, this must be costing a fortune." Souji said, the phone beginning to slip as Yuuta pushed his arm onto the table. "Yeah! I won! I finally won you Mister!" Yuuta ran to his friends, shouting and laughing. Souji watched him and couldn't help but smile. "No Souji, it's fine. I get free calls. But if you want me to go... I will." Yosuke said, a lump in his throat. "Yosuke, I don't want you to go but if I stay on then I'll get a mouthful from the other workers. I pretty much HAVE to go." Souji said, frowning slightly. "Alright Souji, I get it. See you soon." Yosuke cut Souji off, stood staring at the floor for a bit and then went to sulk in the toilets. Souji looked at his phone, slightly dazed. Souji felt a horrid tingle in the pit of his stomach and felt that he'd done something wrong. _Sorry Yosuke, I didn't mean to hurt you. _Souji sent in a text. Yosuke's phone buzzed in his pocket, so Yosuke took out his phone and stared at the message for a long time. He didn't send a text back and that worried Souji. _I didn't think that he'd be like this, I'm seeing him in 15 minutes. Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

Yosuke stood outside Junes, his headphones over his ears; he was rocking his head in time to the music, his eyes shut. Souji went up to him quietly, and looked to see if there was anyone around. He smiled because there was no one there to see them together. Souji went behind Yosuke and cuddled him closely, taking his headphones off and whispering in his ears. "Hey you, did you miss me?" Souji kissed Yosuke's neck, but only once. "I always do." Yosuke said coldly. "What's up with you today, you cut me off." Souji buried his face into Yosuke's neck. "It's nothing Souji. It doesn't matter." Yosuke muttered, attempting to push Souji off. Souji stood up quietly and looked at Yosuke sadly. Yosuke turned around and gulped. Souji grabbed Yosuke's hair tightly and dragged him to the back of Junes. When they got there, Souji pushed Yosuke against a wall violently. "Souji... I..." Yosuke struggled to get away but couldn't. Souji watched Yosuke for a while and held back a smile. "Yosuke..." Souji moved his face very close to Yosuke's and stared into his eyes threateningly. Souji suddenly pushed Yosuke towards him and kissed him, his hands sliding around Yosuke's waist. Yosuke pulled his head away, but Souji only caught his lips again. Souji pushed Yosuke into the wall again, his hands running through Yosuke's hair. "Souji, stop. We'll get caught!" Yosuke gasped, as he pulled his head away. "No we won't, don't worry." Souji convinced Yosuke and continued raiding Yosuke's mouth with his tongue. "Mm..." Yosuke moaned quietly. Souji let Yosuke go and stood back. "Souji, don't go." Yosuke gasped for breath. "Come on, you have some explaining to do." Souji held Yosuke's hand. Yosuke pouted but went with Souji to the shrine.

The boys reached there in silence. The whole trip had been quiet. They sat down on a nearby bench and looked at each other shyly. "So, what was up on the phone? Why did you cut me off?" Souji reached over and held Yosuke's hand. Yosuke looked down at the floor like a child. "Because you said that you had to go, so I thought that you just me wanted out of your hair. I felt like you didn't want me." Yosuke bit his lip. He thought that Souji would slap him and call him an idiot for being such a wimp. Souji's response hurt a lot more than that. Souji stood up and walked out of the shrine gates, not looking back. Yosuke watched him and blinked hard. He was in slight shock. He could feel small tears falling down his face. He had many upsetting thoughts running through his mind as to why Souji had walked away. Yosuke hid his face in his hands and began to sob out loud. Quiet at first, but gradually got louder. Yosuke dialled Chie's number but hesitated suddenly. _I can't dial her number, she'll know that I'm gay. I can't dial anyone's number. I don't know anyone that knows about our relationship. I have no one. Why do I always have to be alone? _Yosuke muttered many words under his breath, veins sticking out on his smooth forehead. He was thinking, hard. Souji had always been kind, or so he thought. It was as though Souji had been playing him all along. It was as though Souji had planned to hurt Yosuke indirectly. It was as though... Yosuke's thought stopped as he saw a 17 year old boy turn the corner, overpowered with shopping bags from Shiroku. Souji was humming Your Affection quietly but happily. Yosuke could only scowl at him. "'ey Yo-sh-kay. I bought you a 'opsicle. I 'ave boo bewwy, staw bewwy, chewwy and raspbewwy." Souji mumbled, Topsicle causing his to drool a little. Yosuke bit his lip to stop him from laughing out loud. "Yo-sh-kay? Whash up? Did I do shomething wrong?" Souji blinked at Yosuke slightly confused. Yosuke stood up, tears in his eyes and ran over to Souji. He collided into him with such force, that Souji toppled over and landed on his backside. Yosuke headbutted Souji's chest repeatedly as small tears fell down his face. Souji stroked Yosuke's hair cautiously after he'd tossed the Topsicle stick into the bin. He got it in. He thanked Basketball. "You left me! Souji, you jackass, you left me! I thought you'd never come back and... and..." Yosuke sobbed loudly. He headbutted Souji's chest as hard as he could, making Souji wobble a little. "I'm sorry. But it was to teach you a lesson." Souji said, his voice soft and caring. Yosuke looked at Souji with big, watery brown eyes. "What would that be? How to leave your boyfriend? How to be a jackass? How to be-" Souji pressed his lips against Yosuke's and that quietened the brunette. The silver haired boy retracted his lips carefully, his eyes half lidded. "How to teach Yosuke how to be un-stubborn!" Souji laughed as he nuzzled Yosuke's ear softly. "Un-stubborn isn't a word." Yosuke said childishly. "It is in my dictionary. And my dictionary ALSO says that the definition of Yosuke is cute." Souji ruffled Yosuke's hair and kissed his forehead. Yosuke blushed very lightly but smiled. "You're still a jackass." Yosuke muttered quietly. "I know Yosuke, I know."


	8. Confessions and P3FES

Chapter 8

Kanji was resting in his bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to some kind of heavy metal music. Kanji's mother knocked on the door, her voice calm. "Kanji, dear, can you turn it down? The neighbours will complain." Kanji's mother called. "Quiet, you old bag! Leave me alone!" Kanji shouted, his rough voice making veins stand out on his head. "Don't call me that Kanji! If you're not careful, then I'll give your food to someone else." Kanji's mother left with a smirk, so she could go to the kitchen and plate the food. "Urgh! Ma! Harsh much?" Kanji mumbled under his breath. Kanji winced a little as he felt shooting pain go through his whole body. "Damn, that stings! At least I can listen to this awesome music in peace now." Kanji pummelled his pillow until he was either: happy with the shape, or finished letting some random anger out on the pillow. He sighed miserably because he was suddenly really bored. "I know! I can play Persona 3 FES! I love that damn game!" Kanji turned on his PS2 and immediately started playing Persona 3 FES. Kanji groaned after a second when he realised that he had saved it before the big fight with Nyx. "Crap, I can never do this. Better call in the experts..." Kanji went over to his laptop and went on YouTube. He stared at the screen, his mouth open. "As if! I'm at level 72 and everyone's supposed to be at level 90? What the hell?" Kanji shouted at the screen, thumping his fists onto the desk in frustration. "I have a lot of leveling up to do." Kanji muttered under his breath. "Or I could do it for you." A voice said from his doorway. Kanji looked at the person standing in the doorway. It was his mother. "As if Ma! You don't even know L1 from L2!" Kanji rolled his eyes. "I know that you don't have Panta Rhei or Thunder Reign with Odin. I know that you don't have Morning Star with Helel. I also know that you have failed to attend to your Social Links. I know a lot more than you think, kid." Kanji's mum said coolly. Kanji raised an eyebrow but handed his mother the controls. "Let's do this." Kanji mother put on some sunglasses and nodded. Kanji stared at her open mouthed but had to ask: "Aren't those MY sunglasses that I got the other week?" Kanji pointed out. "N-No. These are mine..." Kanji's mother said hesitantly. "Parents are so weird." Kanji muttered. His mother slapped him on the back of the head. "Your face is weird. Now, let's do this." Kanji's mother said, her voice deepening oddly.

Souji, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were all laid down on the grass by the Samegawa River. They were talking, laughing and scolding each other playfully. "So Yosuke..." Chie turned to Yosuke and grinned. "What do you think of Souji?" That question made Yosuke choke on his cola. Souji patted Yosuke's back and eventually, the coughing and choking subsided. "What do you mean by that?" Yosuke asked, his face red from the coughing. "I mean nothing by it. It's a simple question. What do you think of Souji? Truthfully." Chie persisted with the question. "W-Well, we're both friendly towards each other and we watch out for each other. We're a lot alike and I like that about Souji. He's like... a brother to me. But more than a brother. If that makes any sense." Yosuke was staring hard at the grass, his face going red from embarrassment. Chie and Yukiko grinned. Souji looked unusually sheepish under the odd stares coming from the two girls. "Souji, what do you think of Yosuke?" Yukiko asked, nibbling a piece of bread delicately. Souji's face went a cute shade of pink and he, too, looked at the grass. "Yosuke and I are always together so we know what each other are thinking. We enjoy being together because sometimes we break down crying. Sometimes, all we need is each other." Souji admitted. Chie and Yukiko looked at each other and had come to the same conclusion. "Yosuke, are you gay?" Chie asked, her gaze turning to the brunette. The music loving teenager looked at Chie and stammered. "N-N-N-No! What would make you say-" Yosuke looked at Souji questioningly because he tapped Yosuke on the arm. "Tell them Yosuke. It's okay." Souji whispered, his eyes soft. "Yeah, I'm gay. B-But don't say gay! It makes it sound gay! I mean, stupid! Say homosexual or something posh like that!" Yosuke sighed when he'd finished talking. "Souji, are you gay too?" Yukiko asked the silver haired teenager. "No." Souji replied simply. "What do you mean? You have all the signs!" Chie exclaimed. "Shut up Chie, you've made it 10 times worse." Yosuke face palmed himself. "What are you then?" Yukiko asked politely. "I'm a bisexual. Because I'm cool like that." Souji made everyone laugh with the last comment. "Glad that's cleared up!" Chie and Yukiko said in unison. "Well, not completely..." Souji said quietly. The two girls stared at the boys with interest. "You see, we're also in a relationship. Not just friends. But... boyfriends." Yosuke said, his face going a little more red. Chie's nose pretty much exploded with blood and Yukiko smiled at them, not knowing how to react. Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand and Yosuke rested his head on Souji's shoulder affectionately. Yukiko squealed with delight and Chie cheered whilst pinching her nose. "You guys are so cute together. I hope you two have a happy ending." Chie laughed. "Same here. I had suspicions and they were right! I'm happy I found out this way though, you guys are our friends. You wouldn't have kept that from us." Yukiko mumbled, her mouth full of crisps. "Yukiko, mouth closed, if you don't mind." Chie said, giving her friend a side glance. "Sorry..." Yukiko mumbled, her mouth open again. "So now, we have nothing to worry about." Yosuke whispered. "Yeah. Nothing to hide anymore." Souji replied, his face hidden in brown hair. "I love you Souji." Yosuke said, lifting his head up and gazing into Souji's eyes. "I love you too Yosuke. More than anything." Souji replied, before kissing Yosuke's lips. Chie had begun a brand new nosebleed and Yukiko had joined her.

Kanji was sat staring at his mother in surprise. She had defeated Nyx Avatar and was ready to fight Nyx. "Damn, I didn't know that you played." Kanji grumbled. "Shh! This is the bit with Akihiko-san!" Kanji's mother squealed in delight. Kanji looked horrified and said cautiously: "Ma, you're such a pervert." Kanji said. He felt a sharp whack on the back of his head. "Shit! What was that for?" Kanji exclaimed. "Don't call me names, idiot." Kanji's mum said, scowling at her son. "Whatever, you old bag." Kanji mumbled to himself. He felt two more sharp whacks to the back of his head and he held it in pain. "You're lucky that I'm your mother. If I was a street punk, then I would have kicked your ass by now." Kanji's mum threatened. "Since when did you turn into such a gangster?" Kanji asked, his eyes wide. "Since you started bleaching your hair and getting into fights." Kanji's mum replied sourly. "So then, it's my fault?" Kanji shouted. "Damn right it is! Now shut the hell up, or I seriously will kick your ass." Kanji's mother warned. Kanji became quiet and didn't say a word from then on.

Souji and Yosuke were sat in the Velvet Room, sipping an expensive champagne that Igor had offered them. "My, my. I didn't know that you boys had a taste for champagne. I have acquired many more types of alcoholic beverages. Or, would you prefer something less strong?" Igor had begun to show the boys a whole list of alcoholic drinks. Souji and Yosuke pawed over them for quite a long time, gasping and staring at different drinks. "Can I have a... Shiraz? Is that how you say it?" Yosuke asked, unsure of the pronunciation. "Yes, my boy. Please, don't feel restricted with your articulation." Igor reassured Yosuke. "May I have a Gin and Tonic please?" Souji gave the list back to Igor, smiling a little. "A lady drink." Yosuke sniggered to himself. Souji scowled at him, so Yosuke grinned sheepishly. "Margaret, a Gin and Tonic and a Shiraz please." Igor called over to Margaret. "Certainly." Margaret snapped her bony fingers and two drinks had appeared from nowhere. "Here you go." Margaret waved her hand towards the two boys and the drinks floated to them. "Your floating skills are increasing Margaret. I'm glad to see that you are not deteriorating. You're not like Elizabeth and Theodore." Igor said, his gaze distant. Margaret's eyes widened, then she looked at the floor quietly. Souji and Yosuke felt a little uncomfortable and out of place. They wanted to leave, but they were wedged between the Fusion Master and the Compendium Mistress. The boys decided to sip their drinks in silence. Igor spoke up. "My apologies, we have not told the story about what had happened to the previous predecessors." Igor looked unusually apologetic. "Margaret, would you care to tell the story?" Igor asked the woman. She nodded quietly. "My younger brother and sister, Theodore and Elizabeth, went... away." She looked at the empty space next to her. "You see, there were two other guests, 2 years ago. Minato and Minako Arisato. Brother and sister. Did you hear about that ancient being, Nyx?" Margaret looked at Souji. He nodded and stared back at the blue-clad woman. "Well, they both sacrificed their lives, to save our world. Because my siblings were foolish, they promised the guests that they would stand by them, no matter what happened. Theodore protected Minako, Elizabeth protected Minato. They are currently finding a way to undo what had happened. They will not return until then. That's what they had decided." Margaret looked timid, harmless. The two boys looked stunned and shocked. Igor'd heard and thought it'd be best if the two boys left. "I think that we shall have to meet again sometime. This meeting was indeed interesting. Farewell." Igor sent the boys on their way. When the boys got outside, they both chatted about Margaret's siblings. "I never thought that something that badass could happen!" Yosuke smiled. " I know, it's just so hard to take in. It seems so sad too." Souji said, casting his eyes downwards. "Yeah. I know. But things like that happen sometime, right? People die. That's all there is to it." Yosuke replied quietly, moving closer to Souji. Souji nodded quietly.


	9. Falling Ma, Dinner and Risette!

Chapter 9

Kanji had returned to school with a sheepish grin on his face. "H-Hi there." Kanji stuttered. "What's with the manners all of a sudden?" Chie had asked. "Well... I didn't know you guys were my senpai." Kanji laughed nervously. Things could only get better from there. That afternoon, Kanji had joined the investigation team with enough willpower to get him through anything. Even the boys' homosexuality. They both decided to tell Kanji later, when Kanji had forgotten about the whole: 'Being a man is so... manly' ordeal. They were all hanging out on the roof, talking and laughing about different Personas. "Oh, oh! What about Mara?" Yukiko spluttered with laughter. "What about Incubus?" Chie burst out laughing. "What about Succubus?" Yosuke hooted. "What about that one I read about...? Ishtar? She hardly has any clothes!" Kanji cackled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Just remember that I can kill you all in one strike." Souji said seriously. He was dying of laughter inside. Everyone stared at him, they backed away very slowly. "I'm kidding guys. I wouldn't kill you..." Everyone sighed with relief. "Unless I was charmed or pissed off." Souji added. Everyone widened their eyes in horror again. _Wrapped around my little finger. You Social Links belong to me! Minions! Serve me well in battle. That's good. I should say that stuff next time. Heehee. _Souji was in tears of laughter. Everyone was still staring at Souji as though he was the Reaper, laughing before their eyes. Souji began to reassure everyone; he didn't want to break a good few Social Links after all! Souji had forgotten all about his little game. He had forgotten to pretend to love Yosuke. He had forgotten to act as though they were all mere Social Links. He had grown to love Yosuke naturally and not just act like he did. He had made real friends, not just some people that help him strengthen his Personas. He wasn't being an asshole anymore.

The three boys were coming out of Aiya, their bellies full. "Daaaamn, I'm stuffed. Nothing better than a massive bowl of ramen on a weekday!" Kanji sighed with happiness. Souji and Yosuke laughed at Kanji's content expression. "W-What? Just because I'm happy with being full?" Kanji pretended that he was angry. "No, it just looks like you're happy. We've never seen you this content before, Kanji." Yosuke chuckled. "I've never seen you look so stupid, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji pulled a face. "Whatever." Yosuke stuck his tongue out at Kanji. "Break it up ladies." Souji stood in between the two arguing boys, laughing. "Who you calling lady?!" Kanji shouted at Souji. "You. Duh." Souji smacked Kanji on the forehead. "Ow. Senpai, violent much?" Kanji rubbed at his forehead, frustrated. "I ain't a lady." Yosuke said, a little too late. Souji and Kanji turned to Yosuke, confused. "No, you're an uke." Souji narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at Yosuke. Yosuke blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands. Kanji didn't comprehend. "Senpai, what's an uke?" Kanji asked, looking all-too-innocent. "It's like asking what a seme is." Souji rolled his big grey eyes dramatically. Kanji shook his head slowly, he didn't know what either of these terms were. "A seme is a boy who tops. An uke is the boy who's on the bottom." Souji said casually. "A boy who tops and a boy who's on the bottom? I still don't get it." Kanji bit the skin around the thumb. "Homosexual boys..." Souji waved his hands in the air, trying to get Kanji to put two and two together. "Homo... top and bottom... OH!" Kanji's face lit up with knowledge. "Hooray. Your knowledge has increased. Your knowledge has levelled up from Dickhead to Loincloth. Well done." Souji muttered. Yosuke sniggered, his face still in his hands. "Uh, Senpai. I don't get whatever you just said." Kanji looked idiotic again, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Whatever, let's all just go home." Yosuke had finally looked up. "Right, see ya." Kanji waved and began to walk away. "Kanji, wait. We need to tell you something." Souji grabbed Kanji's arm quickly. The blonde haired teenager turned around to face his upperclassman. "Kanji, try not to faint when we tell you this..." Yosuke warned. "We're homosexuals and we're boyfriends with each other." Souji said quickly. Kanji threw his head back; the force of which the nosebleed spouted was tremendous. He stood, dazed, for many moments and THEN passed out. "Wow, he lasted longer than I expected." Souji muttered. "Yeah, I know. What a guy." Yosuke tutted and shook his head at the unconscious Kanji on the floor.

Kanji woke up in his room, he was confused and slightly worried. "Urgh... how did I get here? Last thing I remember was... being outside of Aiya." Kanji muttered to himself. He remembered what had happened _after _ that. "Oh yeah. I passed out after that." Kanji touched his nose and felt the crusty layer of blood there. "That was one heavy nosebleed." Kanji snorted with laughter. "Kanji, dear, is that you? Are you up now?" Kanji's mother called from the other room. "No! I'm still sleeping. You old bag, of course I'm awake!" Kanji barked at the closed door of his room. There was a long pause. Then a loud bang and a high pitched scream. An old lady scream? Kanji sat upright and stared at the door, dazed. He ran out of the room, fearing the worst. He was worried that he'd lose another parent, making him an orphan. He definitely didn't want that. Kanji stared at his mother. She was laid on the floor, eyes distant, mouth slightly open. Kanji's eyes widened. "Shit, Ma?! Mum!" Kanji knelt beside his mother and shook her body nervously. "Are you alright? Can you hear me? Come on!" Kanji kept shaking his mother's body. "Don't die on me dammit! You're not allowed to!" Kanji felt tears well up but he knew that he would never cry. Ever. Suddenly, Kanji's mother sat up. She looked at Kanji eerily, a smile spreading across her face. "Aaaaaaaaah! What the hell? A zombie?!" Kanji moved back a little, scared shitless. "I'm not dead Kanji, not yet." Kanji's mother kept grinning, her eyes still on her son. "But... that bang. That scream..." Kanji looked confused, his brow furrowed. "I banged my fist against a table and screamed. To get your attention. No big deal." Kanji's mother shrugged. "What the fuck? Seriously? Are you fucking shitting me? To get my attention?!" Kanji stood up, his whole body shaking. "I was worried that you'd actually DIED! What would I do if that happened?" Kanji's voice was breaking so he ran out of the room, out of the house. Kanji's mother shrugged again, stood up and continued with her housework. "Works like a charm." Kanji's mother laughed.

Kanji was panting heavily as he ran. "Damn old bag! How can she do that?" Kanji muttered to himself. He saw Souji up ahead, laden with carrier bags. He seemed to be struggling because he was stumbling and his legs were shaking. "Senpai...!" Kanji shouted as he slowed his pace a little so he could walk with Souji. The silver haired boy looked to his right, then looked up, smiling. "Afternoon Kanji-kun. What's up?" Souji asked, his voice calm and cool. "I was... running from Ma." Kanji mumbled, looking away. "Ah. I understand." Souji winked. Kanji looked at Souji, smiling. "Y-You do? Thanks Senpai." Kanji thanked Souji, from the bottom of his heart. "What're you thanking me for? I just know how you feel. No biggie, right?" Souji tried to reach up to sweep his bangs from his eyes, but his arms gave out. Sighing dejectedly, Souji jutted his head to the side so that his bangs would move. "Crap, do you need help with that stuff Senpai?" Kanji tried to grab a bag but Souji shook his head and laughed. "I'm not as weak as I look, am I Kanji?" Souji laughed, teeth shining in the afternoon sun. "N-No. It's just that... you couldn't sweep your hair out of your eyes with your hand because the bags seemed to heavy. I thought I could help." Kanji chewed on his lip a little bit, twiddling his thumbs. "It's alright Kanji. Don't worry about me." Souji grinned. Kanji nodded, his face a little red. Souji saw his light blush but decided not to say anything. "Anyway, I'm meeting up with Yosuke now. I'm going to cook him something." Souji said. His eyes glinted pleasantly and he looked giddy, like a small child. "O-Oh. Sorry to disturb you then Souji-senpai." Kanji said, blinking rapidly. "You weren't disturbing me Kanji. It's fun talking to you. Although, you could loosen up a little bit." Souji smiled gently. Kanji was taken aback. "Ah... I-I see." Kanji looked at the ground. "Tell you what, why don't you come round as well? It'd be nice to have more company." Souji looked up at Kanji again. "Y-Yeah sure. Do you mind if I come round now?" Kanji asked nervously. "No, I don't mind. I could do with a little bit of help actually..." Souji looked in front of him, staring at the Shopping District. "I'll do my best... Senpai."

"What the hell is that?" Kanji stared at the meat questionably. "Uncooked chicken..." Souji frowned at Kanji. "Have you never seen it before? Seriously?" Souji had a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but he sounded concerned. "I've never cooked before." Kanji admitted, his face going a baby pink. "Aw. Poor little Kanji." Souji teased. "S-Shaddup!" Kanji stuttered. Souji laughed, throwing his head back and showing his sparkling white teeth. Kanji could only stare at him. He was... mesmerised? Souji wiped a tear from his eye and gave Kanji a range of instructions. "We have a lot to do before Yosuke comes round." Souji said seriously. "R-Right." Kanji sighed quietly. A lot of time passed, with a frustrated Souji and a worried Kanji. "I hope it tastes alright." Souji gave Kanji a side glance. Kanji stayed silent, his thumbs twiddling. "It'll taste fine... It'll taste fine..." Souji closed his eyes and muttered to himself. "It'll be fine Kanji, I've added a load of spices and seasoning so it won't be awful." Souji put emphasis on the 'awful'. Kanji smiled a little and sat himself down on one side of the table. "I-I'll stay here." Kanji hid his face in his hands in despair. "Yeah... you do that. I'm going upstairs to get changed." Souji took off his apron, hung it on the back of a chair then went upstairs, into his room. Souji had some clothes laid out on the bed, ironed and all. Souji smiled to himself and got changed quickly. He didn't want Kanji to greet Yosuke when he first got there. No way. When Souji had finally changed, Souji went downstairs to see Kanji playing on his phone. "Hey Senpai." Kanji waved at Souji without looking at him. Kanji looked up and his mouth opened wide. "Wow Senpai! You look... awesome!" Kanji gave Souji a big thumbs up, smiling. Souji nodded at Kanji and grinned. "I just hope that Yosuke thinks I do." Souji said shyly. "He will. No worries, man." Kanji was certain.

Yosuke knocked on the door, 10 minutes later. Souji opened the door, his smile overpowering his whole face. "Wow Souji, you look... amazing." Yosuke gasped. "Thanks. Come in, I have food ready." Souji gestured Yosuke coming inside. Yosuke complied. He was surprised to see Kanji there, watching TV. "Hey Yosuke-senpai." Kanji said, in his regular gruff voice. "What's Kanji doing here?" Yosuke whispered into Souji's ear. "I invited him over, he was running." Souji whispered back. "Tch. Pussy." Yosuke scoffed. "Be nice. Or I'll sock you." Souji hissed as he steered Yosuke towards his seat. "I'd like to see you try." Yosuke sniggered. "I've done it once, I'll do it again." Souji smiled. "Tch." Yosuke scoffed again. "You two are like an old married couple." Kanji muttered. "Shaddup!" Yosuke shouted. Souji slapped the back of Yosuke's head, firmly but gently. "Ow! Do you mind?!" Yosuke held his head in pain. "I didn't hit you that hard. Don't be weak." Souji went into the kitchen, scowling at Yosuke. "You two argue a lot. Are you sure that you two are together? I mean, are you sure that you'll stay together?" Kanji asked nervously. Yosuke's breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean? We always argue. You have to argue, just to stay together. Or else, the problem will just be there and it won't be mentioned." Yosuke rested his chin on his hands, sounding wise. "That was deep Senpai." Kanji gawped. Yosuke and Kanji heard Souji laugh from inside the kitchen. "Dude! Inappropriate!" Yosuke shouted into the kitchen. "My house, my rules." Souji shouted back. "Dojima's actually!" Yosuke retorted. "But if Nanako and Dojima aren't here, it's mine. Suck on that." Souji laughed. "Will do. I'll suck on it riiiiiiiight now." Yosuke laughed. The couple laughed for a long time as Kanji tried to figure out why the boys were laughing. "Suck on it... deep... hmm..." Kanji sat, talking to himself for many moments. Souji looked over his shoulder at Kanji and Yosuke just stared at his underclassmen. "I still don't get it Senpai." Kanji finally admitted. Yosuke turned around to look at Souji and they both started laughing again. "You'll get it soon enough Kanji, seriously." Yosuke sighed. Souji raised his eyebrows and sighed, seconds later.

After a long 30 minutes of food preparing, Souji laid out a range of food in front of the two guests. "Damn Souji! That's a lot of food!" Yosuke was extremely surprised and Souji reacted to it. He kissed the top of Yosuke's head and grinned. "That's nothing compared to how much I actually cook." Souji scoffed. "I helped!" Kanji piped up. "Yeah... I wouldn't call it helping Kanji." Souji narrowed his eyes at Kanji. The underclassmen slumped in his seat. Yosuke laughed, just to ease the sudden tension. "Easy guys. Don't tear each other apart verbally. If anything, fight physically. That'd prove strength...?" Yosuke stopped talking. The last comment/question made him shut up. 'That'd prove strength'? Puh-lease. Souji and Kanji looked at Yosuke as if he was an alien. "Dude, shut up." Kanji frowned. "No, no. It'd be fair on you Kanji. That would mean that it wouldn't prove how smart we were." Souji retorted. Bull's eye. "Senpai, harsh much?" Kanji whimpered. "I'm a bitch when I'm bored." Souji sighed and went back into the kitchen. "You're a bitch 24/7." Kanji mumbled. "Shut up, that's my boyfriend you're talking about." Yosuke spat. "I'm a bitch when I'm bored." Kanji shrugged. "That's my line." Souji shouted from the kitchen. "Guys! Shut up and eat, dammit!" Yosuke stood up and banged his hands on the table in frustration. Souji and Kanji jumped. "Sorry Yosuke." Kanji and Souji said in unison. "Good." Yosuke sighed. Souji put some plates on the table and the three boys ate in silence. It was a long and awkward night. When everyone had finished and all the dishes were in the dishwasher, Souji decided to mention the TV. "Hey, it's raining tonight. Why don't you guys stay until midnight and we'll watch the Midnight Channel together?" Souji suggested. "Sure." Yosuke smiled. "Whatever." Kanji shrugged.

The two boys sat on Souji's couch, in his room. They were chatting idly about different things. Yosuke looked up at the clock. 11:59. "Hey guys, it's almost midnight." Yosuke said. "Come on, it's not serious. It's not like it's the Dark Hour or anything." Kanji rolled his eyes. Souji and Yosuke blinked at him. "Like on Persona 3?" Kanji's eyes widened. Souji and Yosuke blinked a few more times at him. "Seriously?" Souji asked doubtfully. "What if our lives are like Persona 3?!" Kanji asked hopefully. "What, so this is Persona 4? Dude, this experience isn't a game!" Yosuke groaned. "How do you know?" Kanji put his face very close to Yosuke's ominously. The three boys paused and then looked up at the ceiling silently. "Damn." Souji whispered. The boys' thoughts were interrupted by the crackling of the TV. The three boys stared at the screen. A girl appeared on the screen. Even though they usually had a heads up, a fuzzy picture of the next victim, this picture was clear. A Rise was on the screen, in a golden swimsuit. She seemed to want to strip it off. Kanji was staring at the screen, engrossed. A nosebleed formed but Kanji took no notice of the runny nose. Yosuke and Souji looked at Kanji's nose and held back laughter. "Dude, he's even more of a fanboy than I am." Yosuke whispered. "Yeah. I know you, you still have posters and fan books of Rise in a box inside your wardrobe." Souji sniggered. "Have you been snooping through my stuff?!" Yosuke gasped. "No..." Souji looked away mysteriously. "Damn right 'No'." Yosuke hissed. The TV went blank again and Kanji looked at Souji and Yosuke at last. "We have to rescue her." Kanji muttered. "Aw, is Kanji in love with Risette?" Yosuke laughed. "No! I just... like her music!" Kanji wanted to punch himself. He'd never be into the music. He's only into her. He decided that he'd try and fancy Risette instead of the blue haired detective. "Oh her..." Kanji whispered dreamily. "What...? Dude, are you high or something?" Souji sniggered. "It's Kanji, he's so high, he can't get back down." Yosuke sighed.

The next day, the Investigation Team went into the TV to ask Teddie about if he'd sensed anything. He could only sigh and murmur. "My nose hasn't been working beariffically recently. My sinuses might be blocked? Or, maybe it's time that I retire and become a lonely bear with lots of cats as company." Teddie sighed, staring into the distance. Everyone looked at each other questionably. "Teddie, if we find you some clues, will that help?" Yukiko suggested lightly. Teddie's face lit up nicely. "Oh Yuki-chan, that'd be lovely! Maybe we'll score another stud for the team!" Teddie cheered. Yukiko's lip trembled, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "Can we forget about the whole 'scoring' thing?" Yukiko asked through gritted teeth. "Yeah well, at least it ain't as bad as having a naked-guys-only sauna as a dungeon..." Kanji muttered. Teddie began to sulk again (why...? Just...why?) so Yukiko and Chie decided to stroke the fur on his head (?) and Teddie was happy again. Lightweight. The team exited the TV World so they can ask around for clues. Souji knew exactly where to look so Yosuke went with him. As they were walking towards the shopping district, the two boys chatted quietly. "We haven't slept together for a while, have we?" Yosuke said casually. "I know, I know. My bed's really cold without you next to me." Souji said quietly, a cute blush appearing on his cheeks. "Mine too. I imagine you cuddling me, but it's nothing compared to what it's really like." Yosuke sighed. "How about a little cuddle now?" Souji suggested. "It wouldn't hurt." Yosuke shrugged, but smiled widely. The two boys looked around. The area had no one in it. Souji put his arms around Yosuke's waist and Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji's middle. "I love you Souji." Yosuke muttered. "I love you too Yosuke. Always and forever." Souji chuckled lightly. Yosuke became silent. "Souji... will we ever break up?" Yosuke looked up at Souji nervously. Souji looked deep into Yosuke dark chocolate eyes and he smiled a little. "No. I'll make sure that never happens." Souji replied. "So... will we be together forever?" Yosuke asked. Souji paused. He had to go back home in the spring. He couldn't promise that. "We'll be together forever Yosuke. I... I'll always be by your side." Souji said, tightening his cuddle a little more. The two boys clutched each other tightly, not wanting to let go. They wanted to be together forever. But could it really last?


	10. The Ema of Death

Chapter 10

The boys had gathered information from Rise's grandmother that there was someone from the paparazzo hanging around the Samegawa Flood Plain. They went there to get information, but he wasn't there. "I also heard that we can get information from a fanboy at school." Yosuke said. "You or Kanji?" Souji teased. "Neither, man." Yosuke sighed. "Let's just go." Yosuke began walking towards Yasogami High School. The walk wasn't that long, since the Flood Plain was the quickest way to get to school. The boys chatted idly, as usual, mentioning the first thing that pops into their heads. Topsicles came up a lot, probably because they were both sweating profusely under the harsh June sun. "Souji... I want to take my top off, but my stomach isn't that muscular yet, is it?" Yosuke stopped walking and asked Souji as he lift his top up. Sure, he wasn't as well developed as Souji, but he definitely had more muscle than before. It was more than clearly visible. "It's perfect Yosuke. Come on, I don't want to be the centre of attention just because I have my top off, take yours off too." Souji said as he peeled off his school shirt. Yosuke took his off too, sighing as he felt the sweat ease a little. "That's a nice feeling..." Yosuke whispered to himself. "I know." Souji looked at Yosuke, smiling. Yosuke looked at Souji in surprise. "Did... did you hear me, just then?" Yosuke asked apprehensively. "Just a little." Souji laughed. Yosuke sighed playfully but continued walking, Souji walking next to him. They definitely were a sight to see. Girls stared at the two boys, whistling and waving at them both. Before, nobody would even look at Yosuke, never mind whistle to him. Women in cars stared as they drove past and a couple of them threw their underwear out of the window, with their phone number attached to it. Souji picked them both up and put it in his back pocket. "I don't think we need these, do we?" Souji sniggered. Yosuke nodded triumphantly.

They reached Yasogami High, but Yosuke stopped walking and looked around. "Where are we supposed to go?" Yosuke asked doubtfully. "We're going to the Practice Building, second floor." Souji marched down the corridors, Yosuke at his side. Ayane was walking out of the Music Room, when she saw the two boys. "Senpai!" Ayane called. Souji and Yosuke turned around to see the green haired girl running up to them. "Um... I just wanted to... say that... um..." Ayane stuttered, as she does. She stared at the boys' stomachs, still stuttering. "Something to do with our muscles?" Yosuke guessed. "Y-Yes. I was going to say that I didn't know you two were so muscular." Ayane blushed a little and giggled. "Thanks Ayane." Souji ruffled her hair and set off towards the chubby fanboy. "Bye-bye!" Ayane waved, still giggled. "I'll see you later." Souji called back. "You have a cute little admirer." Yosuke teased. "Like I need admirers, when I'm in the best relationship ever." Souji replied, raising an eyebrow playfully. Yosuke laughed at his boyfriend. "You really think that this is the best relationship ever?" Yosuke enquired. "I don't think it is." Souji said simply. "B-But you just said-" Souji put a finger on Yosuke's moving lips. "I _know _it is." Souji smiled at the stunned brunette. "I...Wha... I mean..." Yosuke stopped talking, sighed, then tried again. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear that from you."

They saw the chubby fanboy, excitedly reading an article of Risette on his phone. He chortled at the funny, secret pictures that were taken of her, as perverted as that sounds. Souji and Yosuke approached the student quietly. "Hey, can we ask you something?" Yosuke interrupted the chuckling fanatic. "Not right now, I'm finding out the latest on Risette. Sorry, come back when I'm not busy." The boy replied. Souji snatched the phone away from the boy and sighed. "We need to ask you about Risette. Are you too busy to do that?" Yosuke rolled his eyes. "If I do it, can I have my phone back?" The boy asked cautiously. "Yeah, I guess so." The two boys said in unison. The fanboy did a quick summary of Rise's recent status. He told them in impeccable detail. Souji handed the phone back to the large boy. "Thank you very much. I hope you two can appreciate Risette as much as I do." The fanboy smiled at them before going back to his phone. "Wha-? The battery's dead? No!" The boy cried. The two Persona-users could only stare. The fanboy sighed. "Well, never mind. It's time to head home anyway. See you two later." The boy left, slightly waddling down the corridor. Sosuke held back laughter; that made tears well up in their eyes, like when you stifle a yawn. "Maybe he can come into the TV and train with us." Yosuke muttered quietly. "Come on, stop it. We can't be making fun of large, waddling people. It isn't fair." Souji still snorted with laughter, regardless of what he'd just said.

The two boys had nothing else to look for around town, so they decided to go to Yosuke's house for the night. On the way back, Souji was falling asleep, even though he was walking. Yosuke looked over at him, nervously keeping him awake. "Partner, we're nearly there, don't worry." Yosuke whispered in Souji's ear. Souji lazily smiled at the brunette. "Thanks; and I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well recently." Souji's voice was husky because he was unusually fatigued. "I can give you a piggyback if you want, Souji." Yosuke offered. "Please..." Souji accepted with a slight grin. Yosuke heaved Souji onto his back and Souji rested his head on Yosuke's back tiredly. He fell asleep in a couple of moments. He began snoring softly, cute little snorts that made Yosuke chuckle lovingly. "I... love you. You're so... cute when you laugh." Souji muttered in his sleep, groaning peacefully. "Souji? Are you awake?" Yosuke asked curiously. Souji breathed heavily a couple of times. "What, you didn't know? I can... talk to you... in my sleep." The silver haired boy mumbled. Yosuke laughed a little. "No, I didn't know. That's impressive Partner." Yosuke seemed proud of his other half. "I've had practise but... I can't say... stuff without pausing." Souji seemed to sigh. "I gathered that." Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Are we nearly... there yet?" Souji asked quietly. "Yeah, we're here. Do you need me to carry you upstairs too?" Yosuke asked wearily. "If... you don't mind. It's okay if... you do. I'll wake up and... walk." Souji muttered. "Well, I do need to develop bigger muscles. So, I'll do it, I'll carry you." Yosuke huffed as he carried a dead weight up the stairs. "You're so strong... Yosuke. That's why I... want to be with you... forever." Souji smiled in his sleep. His dream was of him talking with Yosuke. In a way, Souji could see his surroundings in a dream. It was an extraordinary power. Everything that Yosuke was saying, reached him, in his dream. Everything that Souji said in his dream, he'd say in real life. Yosuke gently put Souji in bed. "Take my... clothes off please." Souji whispered. Yosuke complied, happily stripping Souji of his clothing. He did the same to himself and slid into bed, beside his lover. "Tomorrow, we'll rescue Rise-chan. We can do this Souji." Yosuke whispered to Souji. "Of course we... can. We always win." Souji smiled in his sleep. "Goodnight Souji. I love you so much." Yosuke sighed calmly. "I love... you too. With everything I... have and more." Souji replied. The two boys fell asleep in each others' arms.

Souji woke up early, when the sun was only just rising. He yawned and stretched as he sat up. He looked next to him to see a sleeping Yosuke Hanamura. His hair was covering one eye and his mouth was a little open, his chest rose and fell in a gentle pattern. Even though they had both been asleep all night, Yosuke's face was a little red. Perhaps he was having a nice dream. Instead of waking Hanamura up, he decided to lay back down and watch his other half sleep. Souji gently brushed Yosuke's hair out of his face. Yosuke shuffled around, smiling and moaning quietly. He moved from his side, onto his back, his face a little more red this time. Souji moved closer and cuddled Yosuke lovingly. "This might be my last day here Yosuke. So, I'll show as much affection as I can." Souji muttered. Yosuke groaned, moving onto his side to face Souji. He opened his warm brown eyes sleepily. "Souji, you're up early. Maybe too early." Yosuke chuckled quietly. "I can't sleep Yosuke. I still have sleeping disorders." Souji sighed. "Come here stupid." Yosuke pulled Souji in for a hug. "Now close your eyes." Yosuke whispered. Souji comprehended and complied quietly. "Now think of an event, think of something that you want to happen. Make it up, create your own fantasy. Whatever suits you." Yosuke muttered into Souji's ear. The brunette was falling asleep, trying to send his boyfriend to sleep was easier said than done. "Now drift. Drift away from reality and sink into your dreams." Yosuke whispered before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself. Souji fell asleep too, head nestled into Yosuke's warm chest. They were entwined with each other, but they couldn't complain. They wouldn't have it any other way.

The boys woke up a little later, both of them grinning at each other sluggishly. "Urgh, I feel so sloth-like." Yosuke groaned as he dangled, half in, half out of bed. "Get up Yosuke. Come on, I don't want to separate from you. It pains me inside." Souji whimpered. Yosuke slowly got back into bed and moved closer to the clingy teenager. "What's with you today? You're more clingy than normal." Yosuke asked, sighing against Souji's body. "I don't like being away from you, Yosuke. If anything, I'd always be with you, I'd always go wherever you go, I'd always do whatever you do." Souji said, almost sadly. Yosuke looked Souji in the eye, curiosity sparked. "What are you talking about Partner? Has something happened? You're not usually like this." Yosuke was curious, of course, but he was also really worried. "I just... wanted you to know that I'll always be with you. Don't forget that, okay?" Souji smiled sorrowfully. Yosuke smiled back at the other male. What was he talking about? Of course he'll always be by his side, he wouldn't leave it, would he? "Yosuke..." Souji whispered. "Hmm?" Yosuke answered with a simple hum. The best of answers. "Kiss me Yosuke." Souji moved closer to Yosuke, lips slightly parted. "Souji, why are you..." Yosuke stopped. He wrapped his arms around Souji's neck and moved closer to him. "Of course Souji. I'll kiss you." Yosuke said finally. They pressed their lips together gently, their hands wandering. "I love you." Souji breathed in between kisses, a tear rolling down his face. Yosuke pulled back. "I love you too. Why are you crying Souji? Have I done something wrong?" Yosuke rubbed Souji's tears away with his thumb and stared deep into Souji's dark grey eyes, mesmerised by the different shades of grey he had in his eyes. "It's nothing to do with you." Souji sobbed.

He was doing ema requests, when the fox gave him another ema. Souji could only stare at the ema, no emotion shown on his face. _Please help Souji Seta. He's going to die on 06.25 and there's nothing I can do to stop it._ He turned the ema over. It had a letter on the back so he opened it and read it. _If this is not Souji Seta, please give this to him. Souji, your time's up. I'm sorry, but you've lived for 17 years. It... wasn't long enough. I know about the TV, I know about the dungeons. I looked into your future and it showed you trying to rescue a girl from a pink and purple dungeon. You were laid on the floor, bleeding out whilst a brunette held you in his arms and cried out. The date was 06.25 and you were on the 10__th__ floor, so close to your target. But, you couldn't do it. One enemy left and your time ran out. You should also know that those 10 Moon Tsukubame that you originally had, have vanished. I found this out too. I looked further into your future and you have them after you've saved the girl. This is a warning. This is not to scare you, I was worried about you, so I sent an ema and a letter straight away. Please Souji, be careful. From Anonymous. _Souji's breathing became abnormal, his palms became clammy, he couldn't feel anything in his body. Nothing at all. He couldn't tell anyone, it'd only cause panic. He kept that secret for weeks, but he wasn't about to tell it. He couldn't hurt Yosuke like that. Yosuke put his arms around Souji comfortingly as the silver haired man cried hard. "It was probably a bad dream. Are you traumatised?" Yosuke whispered into Souji's ear. Souji nodded, it wasn't a dream though. "Whatever's bothering you, tell me. I'll sort it out, trust me Souji. I'll never give up on you. Ever."

Souji was still in tears later on, when they were both getting dressed. "Souji..." Yosuke could only say. "Y-Yosuke, I don't want you to worry about me." Souji held Yosuke's shoulders firmly. "Wha-?" Yosuke stuttered. "Whatever happens, I'll always love you. I don't ever want to know that you were worrying or in distress. I want to know that you're happy and cheerful." Souji wanted a guarantee that Yosuke would continue to live his life and never be depressed. Like with Saki Konishi. Yosuke was still confused. "Promise me." Souji whispered. Yosuke stayed silent and confused. "Promise me Yosuke! Please!" Souji pleaded, his eyes flickering with pure worry. "I-I promise Souji. But what..." Yosuke mumbled. "You'll see Yosuke. Even if I don't want you to." Souji said quietly as he left the house with Yosuke by his side. They were heading to the Flood Plain again today, to find that paparazzi guy. "Souji, you've been acting really weird today. What's going on?" Yosuke persisted. "I'll tell you in the dungeon." Souji said, holding Yosuke's hand quietly. Yosuke clung on to his hand, claiming it and acting as if someone was about to steal it away from him. They found the man and after lots of information swapping, the boys had found enough information for Teddie to go on. Yosuke rang Chie and Souji rang Yukiko, Souji also rang Kanji, so that they could all meet up and tell Teddie. When everyone was in the TV, Souji relayed the information to Teddie. "Mmhm... I see. She's just like me then! The delicate, sentimental type. Follow me!" Teddie marched off, following where his nose took him.

Everyone reached the dungeon, Souji still holding Yosuke's hand. He was getting more and more nervous. The lights were off, so Souji moved a lot closer to the brunette. "I'm scared Yosuke." Souji whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here." Yosuke whispered back. The lights suddenly turned on, revealing a pink and purple strip club. Everyone looked around open mouthed. "So this is a strip joint huh?" Kanji looked around, interested. "Strip, like what zebras have." Teddie smiled at his own joke and expected a laugh from everyone. "Okay, I'll say it again. Strip, like what zebras have." Teddie waited for another reaction. "Don't you guys get it? I'll say it once more. Strip... it's what zebras have..." Teddie looked at everyone expectantly. "Will someone shut this thing up?" Chie muttered. "Huh? Zebras? What are you talking about?" Yukiko was WAY out of the loop. "Don't worry... I won't say it again..." Teddie said dejectedly. Everyone entered the dungeon, weapons at the ready. "I'm going ahead with Yukiko, we need all the EXP we can get." Chie ran into the dungeon with Yukiko at her side. "I'm going to get the most EXP so I can kick the most butt! Later, guys." Kanji ran off in another direction. Sosuke looked at each other quietly. "I guess it's just us again." Yosuke laughed a little. "Yeah, it's kinda nice." Souji sighed. "Well... shall we?" Yosuke looked at Souji anxiously. "We shall." Souji smiled as they ran deep into the dungeon.

A couple of hours later, the couple were on the 10th floor, fighting Shadows with ease. Souji was extremely uneasy. Souji could see the exit and was running to it as fast as possible. He stopped when he heard Yosuke's voice. "Souji, there's one here, it wouldn't hurt to fight this one before we hit the jackpot would it?" Yosuke smiled at the silver haired teenager. Souji's eyes widened. "Yosuke, no!" But, just like in old movies and novels, it was too late. Yosuke had already struck the Shadow. Souji was about to cry. This was it, wasn't it? He was about to die. Yosuke cackled darkly as he looked at the distressed Shadows. "Easy money." Yosuke scored a critical hit on 4 of them, but one of them hardly got damaged. "What? What's going on?" Yosuke gasped. They didn't have enough SP for a Persona attack. Souji went for an Agilao gem from his bag, but it just absorbed it. The Shadow scored a critical hit on Yosuke and took 354 HP off of him leaving him with 36 HP. "Yosuke! I have to help him!" Souji exclaimed. The Shadow went for Yosuke again, smiling darkly from above him. Yosuke looked up at the Shadow weakly, blood pouring from his mouth. "Go on, do it. I'm not scared of you." Yosuke muttered. The Shadow blinked at Yosuke's braveness. It went in to attack Yosuke, but Souji pushed him out of the way quickly. "Souji, no!" Yosuke cried as Souji collapsed from the attack. "Souji!" Yosuke shouted over to his collapsed partner. He turned to the Shadow. "You bastard. I'll be back. With a vengeance." Yosuke muttered as he threw a Vanish Ball into the air. Yosuke sat beside the quiet Souji Seta, who was bleeding out profusely now. "Souji... I'm sorry, I should've dodged. I should've done _something!_ I should've been there for you." Yosuke muttered sadly. "Is this what you were crying about earlier? Why didn't you tell me? It wouldn't have hurt as much, Souji. Knowing that I can't save you, hurts me." Yosuke whispered to Souji. "Why, Souji? Why do you have to leave me behind? I've had enough of everyone I love dying." Yosuke sobbed. "What have I done to you?" Yosuke whispered, tears pouring down his face. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Yosuke screamed into the air around him.

**To be continued in: Heartbeat, Heartbreak.**

So, what has Yosuke done? Will he be able to undo it? It's worth waiting for (I reckon). The second story will be released soon, so hold on to your hats. Heartbeat, Heartbreak will be posted as well as a Minato x Akihiko story, another Sosuke Short Stories page and even a story where me and my friend go into the TV, into Inaba!

Thanks for reading and tolerating this amateur story.

~Sosuke40


End file.
